


Draco Malfoy, A Life

by savedprincess85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Work In Progress, draco and harry like brothers, eventual Dramione, friendship relationships - Freeform, reimagining of the books, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedprincess85/pseuds/savedprincess85
Summary: How would the story be different if Narcissa divorced Lucius when Draco was 8? Would Draco and Harry have been friends? Would Ron be in the picture? What about Hermione? This is an idea that has been in my head for a while and I wrote for Nanowrimo. It is a long, slow burn. But will be a lot of fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Nanowrimo this year. I am editing right now and have the first thirteen chapters written. I will post as I have them edited. I do take liberties with the law system in the wizarding world. Be forewarned, this is a long, slow burn. It will be eventual Dramione, but not immediately. A lot has to happen first. The first few chapters are a lot of set up so bear with me. I'm really excited about this story! I hope you like it.

The Wizengamot courtroom was freezing. Draco stood beside his mother trying not to shiver. He was afraid of what would happen if the Wizengamot decided to ignore the facts and allow his mother to stay married to his father. Even as an eight-year-old, Draco knew that both he and his mother would probably be dead in a few years if his father had his way. The problem in the wizarding world is a divorce can be almost impossible to get. Thankfully, the one good thing the Black family did not enforce in a marriage contract is ineligibility for divorce. His grandparents may have been deranged, but they did their best by their daughters. It was hard to think about, but his father was dangerous. Once he had turned five, Draco had seen how dangerous his father could be.

A few days after his fifth birthday, he spilled some juice on the carpet. His father hit him across the face and whipped him with his cane. He couldn’t walk for three days. His mother was beaten as well. He would have much rather, even at age five, to take the beating for her. A few weeks later, his father came home drunk from a business endeavor and decided that Draco was being too loud sleeping on the other side of the house. The cane broke his arm and thankfully, his arm was magically healed the next day. Mother hadn’t been aware of that attack until well after when a house-elf came to check on Master Draco and found Lucius passed out in front of Draco’s door. Dobby had been terrified of what would happen, but thankfully went straight to Narcissa and to get help.

The attacks grew in frequency and intensity. Narcissa tried so hard to keep her husband from hurting their son, but Lucius would not allow Draco to grow up to be some “Nancy boy.” Lucius had been beaten by his father and saw it as the way to raise his son. He had never been beaten to the extent that he beat Draco, but he wanted his son strong.

By age seven, Narcissa was actively trying to get a divorce from her husband. She took Draco and left. She had reached out to her sister, Andromeda when the beatings had started, and they had a plan in place to get them out safely.

Draco’s last memory of his father was being hit him across his legs with Lucius’s cane, and Lucius using the Cruciatus curse on him over and over for an hour. By the time help had arrived for Draco, he was barely alive. Narcissa cast a full body bind and stun on Lucius. She took Draco and apparated to Andromeda’s house. Enough was enough, she refused to live with a man who didn’t seem to care if her son lived. She filed papers with the Wizengamot the next day. Draco didn’t know about this for a week though. He had been unconscious for four days. When he woke in a different house, he was terrified as any seven-year-old would be. But seeing his mother, realized that he was safe. An Auror had been called to get a statement and the memories for the divorce proceedings. Only Aurors, the Chief Warlock, and the barristers would have access to the memories.

Today, he and Narcissa were in the courtroom across from his father. If the Wizengamot did not allow for this divorce to proceed, he didn’t know what he would do. He was terrified. He had wished that his mother would allow him to stay with Aunt Andromeda, but she didn’t. That morning when he woke up and asked one last time if he could stay with Aunt Meda, her response was immediate.

“Draco, it is important that you and I are united and show that we both want this. It is hard, I know. I wish you didn’t have to come to court with me. I wish we didn’t have to do this at all. You are a Malfoy and a Black. You have the strength inside to face this,” she had said while running her fingers through his hair.

Since arriving at the Tonks house, his mother had been much more demonstrative to him, “Ok mum,” he finally said looking down at the floor.

“That’s my strong young man,” she said smiling at him and lifting his chin.

Sitting in the courtroom was exhausting. The seats were made of stone adding to the chill. His mother was waiting next to her barrister. Draco sat beside her. His father had arrived moments before. Seeing his father for the first time in almost a year was terrifying to the small boy. His father sneered at him but ignored him after that. Draco was grateful that it was only a sneer and not his cane.

“All rise for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot,” the clerk spoke loudly to the room.

Draco and Narcissa rose and waited for Chief Warlock to sit in his chair.

“We are here to make a ruling on the divorce of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy. They have a son together, Draco Lucius Malfoy, age 8. The reason sought for divorce is abuse, physical and mental. I have looked over the memories of Mrs. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Lucius, what is your defense for the actions you took against your family?” Chief Warlock spoke to Lucius.

“They are mine to do with as I wish. I married her, she is my property. Draco was born to her, but he is mine. I can do as I want with them. If I abused them as they insinuate, they must have done something to earn it.”

“Mr. Malfoy, you are aware that your wife is not property but a human being. A child, be they male or female, is a human being. The wizarding world allows for too many abuses to abound. It is not healthy for you to see others as property,” Chief Warlock turned to Narcissa, “Once the divorce goes through, do you intend to allow Mr. Malfoy to see your son? Let me be clear, I would advise for him to be kept from Draco unless there is tangible change to his attitude. I will be unpopular for this opinion, ma’am, but I would advise you to keep your son as far away from Mr. Malfoy as possible. I see great trouble in your future if you allow Mr. Malfoy access to your son.”

Narcissa took a deep breath before she began, “Sir, I agree. I feel like having Draco around Lucius would be detrimental to his health, physically and mentally. I will not allow that to happen. I am willing to negotiate if Lucius sees that we are human beings and deserve respect. Until such a time as that, he will not get to see his son. Once Draco comes of age at seventeen, he will have a choice of renouncing the Malfoy name and becoming a Black. I will take up my maiden name of Black.”

“No, I will not agree to that. You are a Malfoy. You must continue to be a Malfoy, no matter if this farce of a divorce goes through or not. You are mine, woman,” Lucius growled at her.

“Mr. Malfoy, she is not yours. As of this moment, I am granting a divorce to her from you. You do not get access to your son until you have a change of heart. I hope that Merlin will help you with that change of heart, so you may see your boy grow up. But until then, know that you will be monitored for illegal activities,” Chief Warlock spoke with authority.

“You cannot do that to me. I am a Malfoy. I will see that you are ousted as Chief Warlock. Your career is done.”

“Be that as it may, but you are no longer married to Narcissa Black,” he turned to Narcissa, “Madam, may I suggest you and your son leave. Lucius will not be allowed to follow you out for safety. I have a pair of Aurors waiting outside to see you to the floo.”

“Thank you, sir,” Narcissa nodded and stood. She held out her hand to Draco who took it and without looking back, they walked out of the courtroom.

The Aurors met them at the door and escorted them to the floo network.

“Ma’am, if I may be so bold as to say, don’t yell your destination. Speak it as quietly as possible. I don’t want anyone to be able to say where you were headed,” the Auror on Draco’s left said.

Narcissa nodded and pulled Draco into the floo with her and spoke quietly, “Tonks Residence.” In a burst of green flames, they disappeared and reappeared at home.

Narcissa burst into tears upon arrival. Draco wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist, unsure of what to do to help her. Aunt Meda came into the room and had Draco go to the kitchen for a snack while she sat with Narcissa.

 


	2. Letters and Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research on Pottermore to get the correct information on Draco's wand. Seriously, I spent hours crafting what Olivander would say to Draco. Please be kind when commenting. :) I actually really love this chapter. I made up Narcissa's wand because I couldn't find definitive info on her wand.

Life continued after the divorce was finalized. Draco was safe from Lucius. The nightmare he and his mother had lived through, was over. But the Wizarding world did not know what to do with a divorced woman. Narcissa was shunned by the women she had once called friends. She didn’t feel the pain as much as she could have. One of the good things that came of the separation and divorce was her reconciliation with Andromeda. She had missed her favorite older sister. Bellatrix was crazy and in Azkaban, thankfully, there until death chose to take her.

Draco loved living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He had family who he knew loved him. His cousin, Nymphadora, or Dora as he called her, was hilarious, always full of jokes. She was seven years older than he was and at Hogwarts much of the year. This year she was studying for her OWLs and did not have as much time as she would normally have to write to him.

While Draco was an entitled boy by nature, but Andromeda put a stop to that way of thinking. For the first time in his life, he had chores to do, cleaning his own room and cleaning messes if h made them. The one house elf that the Tonks family had helped Aunt Andromeda in the kitchen. Narcissa had her elf, but Linny helped with the cleaning of the main areas of the house and helped Narcissa with her correspondence.

Draco changed a lot between the age of 8, after the divorce, to age 11 when he received his Hogwarts letter. An outsider looking in would have seen the change, but Narcissa and Andromeda saw the extreme change in him. He had come to the Tonks house an entitled brat who was afraid of pain, to a giving, kind, and willing to help the boy. He was willing to jump in and help without being asked. He was respectful to others and saw the value in all life, not just in other humans. He valued animals and house-elves as well. Where he had witnessed his father beat his house elves, Draco would rather hurt himself than see then get hurt. His love for potion making was advanced. He also respected Muggles. If he had grown up under his father’s tutelage, he would have grown to hate Muggles and Muggle-borns. But Draco saw in his Uncle Teddy a man who could be emulated and adored him. Draco shadowed Teddy in his work and saw much of the Muggle world this way.

The owl arrived with his Hogwarts letter. Draco held it in his hand, marveling at the weight of the letter in his hands. His future was right here in front of him. There had never been any doubt that he would be invited to attend Hogwarts, but to have his future in his hands like this was amazing. It was also his eleventh birthday.

“Mum, it arrived!” He called to his mother from the correspondence room. He saw it all in his mind’s eye, he would be leaving for the train in a few short months, making new friends and being a part of a House. He opened the letter and read the words that held such meaning for him.

Turning eleven was a huge milestone in a young wizard or witch life. Eleven and seventeen were of great importance in the wizarding world. Dora, who had just turned seventeen, was set to graduate Hogwarts in a few short weeks and would go into the Auror corps as soon as her NEWT scores came back with the grades she needed.

“Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for my Hogwarts books? I want to start reading them to prepare for classes. I know that Uncle Severus will be teaching potions, so I won’t have to worry too much about that class. But I want to start reading my Charms and Transfiguration textbooks,” Draco asked his mum excitedly, carrying his letter to the breakfast table.

“Of course, we can go tomorrow. Do you want to get an owl as well? That can be one of your birthday gifts. Now open this one, darling!” Narcissa said putting one of Draco’s presents in front of him. Opening gifts at breakfast was the best, at least in Draco’s opinion. He ripped the package open as an eleven-year-old boy would. Inside was a copy of _Hogwarts, A History._

“Wow! Mum! Thank you, mum,” he said giving his mum a hug. Even in wizarding families, Hogwarts was kept much a mystery to children. The charm of Hogwarts was kept in the excitement of seeing it for the first time on the boats that cross the Black Lake. To give a copy of this book to Draco was Narcissa giving her blessing over his school years.

The next day, Draco was incredibly excited about going to Diagon Alley with his mum. He loved Diagon Alley just like any other child. He was incredibly excited to get his wand. He wasn’t sure if he was more excited about his wand or about the books he would be studying. He loved to read and learn new things. His Uncle Ted gave him all kinds of books about the Muggle world and the maths and sciences they learn about. Draco knew that if he had grown up with his father, this would not have been allowed, but he enjoyed the extra knowledge. He also felt that since most of the world was Muggle, he needed to know about it.

Diagon Alley was not very busy. It was still June and Hogwarts was still in session. Yesterday had been his last birthday at home. For the next seven years, he would have his birthday with his friends at school.

“Where do you want to go first, my love?” Narcissa asked Draco.

“Can we go to Flourish and Blotts and get my books? Then we can get my wand, please?” Draco responded.

“Of course, you remembered to bring your book list correct?”

“Yes, of course, mum! I wouldn’t leave that behind, I’m not a dolt!” Draco said laughing.

“No, you are not a dolt, love,” Narcissa smiled lovingly at her son.

By the time Draco had his fill of Flourish and Blotts, he was exhausted but excited about getting his wand. His mum directed him to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Ollivander was one of the best wandmakers in the world. Stepping into the dusty room, magic filled the room. Draco jumped when Mr. Ollivander came out of his back room and greeted Narcissa with, “Hello, Ms. Black. I haven’t seen you in years. Rowan, unicorn hair, at 12 inches. Is it still working well for you ma’am?”

“Yes, my dear man, you remembered! It is working perfectly. I take excellent care of it and hope it can be passed down as an heirloom. But we are not here for me, we are here for my son, Draco. He turned eleven yesterday. He starts Hogwarts next term. He needs a wand.”

Ollivander turned to Draco and sized him up, “Young man, you seem to need a unique wand, let me see, yes,” he had turned from Draco and walked to the wall and pulled out a wand. He handed it to Draco, “Give it a wave.” Ollivander said waving his hand wildly.

Draco took the wand and waved it. Sparks flew out of it, but they seemed dangerous.

“No, no, not dragon heartstring, let me see…here!” he pulled another wand off the shelf, higher up, “Unicorn hair, like your mother's.”

Draco took the wand and immediately felt alive. He felt his magic respond and he grinned at his mother.

“Yes, I thought as much. Your connection with your mother is strong. That hair came from the offspring of the unicorn your mother's wand holds. Your wand is Hawthorn, unicorn hair and precisely 10 inches. Hawthorn wood is temperamental. Your nature must be in conflict for it to choose you, or the hair is calling to the love of your mother. Either way, a wand chooses the wizard. That wand chose you, use it for healing, my boy.”

Draco looked at the man in front of him. What could he mean? Draco didn’t feel like he was temperamental. His nature wasn’t even conflicted. He loved his mother and only wanted to do good in the world. Looking at his mum, he thanked Mr. Olivander. Narcissa paid for the wand and they walked out of the store.

“Mum, what did he mean that the wand could be temperamental? Am I temperamental?”

“No, son, I think that you could be temperamental if you chose, but you are not. If we had stayed living with your father, you would have learned bad habits and mindsets. You know that wizards are different from Muggles but there is nothing bad about blood. Your father does not see the world that way. His mind is colored by the way his father taught him. I think Merlin daily that we were able to be free of him. I cannot regret marrying Lucius because I got you, but I hate that our lives have not gone the way I thought they would,” Narcissa explained sadly, “let’s head home. I’m tired, and we can come back anytime for robes for school.”

“Ok, mum. Will you help me to not be temperamental? I want to be consistent in my actions and words,” Draco asked timidly. He did not want to be anything like his father.

Narcissa nodded as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

 


	3. On Meeting Harry Potter

The summer was warm and fun for Draco. He had already read through most of his textbooks and had practiced under his mother’s tutelage with very basic spells. His mother had also taught him wand care and maintenance. Uncle Ted had him studying Muggle biology and writing papers on what he learned. Biology was one of those fascinating subjects that wizards knew nothing about, Draco came to realize.

Dora came home from school. He asked her all sorts of questions about classes and what he would learn his first year. She received her NEWT scores in July, and she was accepted into the Auror training program, which would start in the middle of September.

Once July 31st rolled around, Narcissa decided it was time to get Draco’s robes for school. They headed to Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions in Diagon Alley in the early morning light. Draco hated shopping for new robes. Clothing shopping, in general, was tedious. It was boring to look at robes.

His mother stepped out for just a few minutes to set up a reservation at a nearby restaurant. Draco stood on the dais getting poked and prodded for the fitting when a boy about his age walked in. He had dark messy hair and glasses that slid down his nose.

Madam Malkin came up to the boy and asked him, “Hogwarts dear? I’m almost finished with this one, stand here,” indicating a dais.

Draco took a breath and decided to be brave, “Are you a first year too?”

The boy nodded and looked down.

“I’m Draco. What’s your name?”

“Harry. I didn’t know I was a wizard,” the boy mumbled.

“Oh, are you Muggleborn?”

“No, my mum and dad were wizards, they died though when I was one,” the boy pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“Are you Harry Potter?” Draco asked mouth agape.

“Yes, but I don’t understand why everyone looks at me like I’m special. Can you explain, please? I grew up with my aunt and uncle, and they didn’t want me to know magic,” Harry asked beseechingly.

Draco didn’t know what to say. He knew why Harry Potter was special, everyone in the wizarding world knew he was a strong wizard even at age one. Who else could defeat the darkest wizard of all time? But to grow up not knowing about magic! “Yes, I can help you. Would you like to go to lunch with my mum and me?”

“I’m here with Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He delivered my letter this morning. It’s my birthday but my aunt and uncle did not want me to receive the letter. It’s a long story, but I can ask if we can have lunch with you. If not, I guess I will see you at school?” Harry asked uncertainly.

“I can write to you if you want. If your relatives are Muggles, I can send a letter the Muggle way, instead of by owl post. You do know about owl post, right?”

“Sort of. I know that all the letters that I received were by owl, so I figured that was how wizards communicated. You wouldn’t mind writing to me?”

“Of course not. I’m a pureblood, but I grew up in my aunt and uncle’s house with my mum. She divorced my dad when I was eight. I know all about the Muggle world. I can teach you all about the wizarding world,” Draco said excitedly.

“You want to be my friend then? I’ve never had a friend,” Harry said bashfully.

“Of course! Maybe we can come to pick you up to get you onto Platform 9 ¾. I’ll ask my mum!” Narcissa walked back in and heard her son’s exclamation.

“Ask me what, my dragon?”

“Mum, this is Harry Potter. Can he and Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, come to lunch with us if Hagrid is amenable? Also, can we help Harry get onto the platform for school? He grew up with Muggles who hate all things magic,” Draco explained to his mother. At the name of the boy, Narcissa looked sharply at Harry who blushed under her scrutiny.

“Of course. I will find Hagrid and ask him. Do you know where he is at Harry?”

“I think he went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. He was nauseous after the ride in Gringotts,” Harry explained quietly.

“Dear boy, don’t worry, we will help you in any way we can. You are not alone in this world, no matter how alone you feel right now,” Narcissa walked up to Harry and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. She had seen immediately that Harry had grown up in an unhealthy environment. She vowed to help the boy.

Tears welled in Harry’s eyes, “Thank you, ma’am,” he whispered.

Draco looked from Harry to his mother and realized that Narcissa was seeing what he saw, a boy who needed friends. A boy who was lonely and in a strange world.

“I will be back in a few moments. You should be done before I’m back, Draco. Wait for Harry to be done and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron,” Narcissa instructed her son, who nodded his head.

Madam Malkin finished Draco’s robes, and he stepped down from the dais and waited for Harry. The robe maker walked into the backroom while her measuring tapes measured Harry for his robes.

“So, you don’t know anything about the wizarding world?” Draco asked quietly.

“No, I just learned this morning that I was a wizard. Hagrid knocked the door down to get to me. My aunt and uncle had made him chase us across the country. They thought they could run from magic. I guess the joke is on them!” Harry said grinning.

“Ok, you are going to have to tell me that story some other time. I don’t mind Muggles, but from the little you tell me, your aunt and uncle were dreadful.”

“Most Muggles are normal and kind. But my aunt and uncle were afraid of the magic in me, I think. I don’t know. I just know that I never had enough to eat and until about a month ago, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs.”

“What!? Please tell me that is a euphemism for a large room under the stairs.”

“No, it wasn’t large enough for me to stretch out when I slept.” Harry shook his head sadly and a little embarrassed.

“I’m sorry mate. I know a lot of wizards who would have taken you in if Dumbledore had just asked. I wonder why he chose for you to go to the Muggle world,” Draco mused, then a thought struck him, “You don’t know about Quidditch do you?”

Harry shook his head and said, “Sorry, never heard of it.”

“Oh, man, it is the best sport!” Draco went into a spiel explaining the intricacies of Quidditch to the Boy Who Lived. Harry listened excitedly to Draco.

Draco, his mother, Harry Potter, and Hagrid met at the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa had spoken to Hagrid who had sent an express owl to Dumbledore, and the result was that Narcissa and Draco would take Harry to their home for lunch, they would escort him back to his aunt and uncles house. Hagrid was free to return to Hogwarts. Harry had loved meeting the large man and told him so. Narcissa and Draco took Harry to get his wand and other school supplies. It didn’t take long, except when Harry got his wand. Draco was even more confused by Olivander than he was before.

Narcissa explained the floo system to Harry and had him watch Draco floo to the Tonks Residence. Harry was obviously nervous but made the trip easily. He stumbled out of the floo and onto a warmly colored rug. Draco helped him up and out of the way so that Narcissa could make her way through.

“Welcome to our home. We live with my sister, Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks. Ted is at work today, and Andromeda should be waiting for lunch for us. Why don’t you boys clean up and meet us in the dining room?” Narcissa explained and instructed.

Draco led Harry to the guest bathroom where they both washed up while Draco continued to explain Quidditch to Harry. Harry asked a lot of questions about the sport. Draco stopped by his room quickly to show Harry his broomstick.

“It’s not the fastest racing broom, but it will do for me. I learned the hard way to not tamper with speed until I am strong enough to hold on. I play the Chaser and Seeker positions. Once we are in second year, we can try out for the house team,” Draco explained.

“House team? What is that?” Harry asked confused.

“Oh right, you don’t know anything about Hogwarts. I’m sorry. There are seven years in Hogwarts and we are divided into one of four houses. There is Slytherin, where most of my family have been sorted. Gryffindor, where the brave and strong reside, Ravenclaw, where the witty and clever are, and Hufflepuff, where the loyal are. I don’t want to be sorted into Slytherin if I can help it. I think I may be sorted into Ravenclaw. I love to read and learn,” Draco explained.

“Oh, wow! I don’t feel like any of those things. I probably won’t be sorted and be sent home. Has that ever happened?” Harry asked worriedly.

“No, you will be sorted. If I understand _Hogwarts, A History_ , Hufflepuff is for those who don’t show the other house traits. Hufflepuff was the most accepting of the Hogwarts founders. Don’t worry so much. Let’s head down to lunch.”

The boys walked into the dining room to a lavish feast. Narcissa had pulled out all the stops for their guest and wanted to put forth a good impression. She hoped Draco and Harry could be friends. They seemed to enjoy speaking about Quidditch.

At a wave of her hand, the boys sat down. Harry was hesitant, Narcissa noticed. He didn’t seem to understand what to do in this situation.

“So, tell me about how you grew up, Harry,” Narcissa started the conversation.

“Well, I grew up in my aunt and uncles house. I have a cousin that is a few months younger than me. My aunt is my mum’s sister. Until today, I thought my parents had died in a car crash. But I would have dreams of green light and screams. But nothing more than that. My aunt and uncle would get angry when I told them my dreams, so I stopped talking about it. We are not close. Up until about a month ago, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. I take care of the housework and cooking when I’m not in school. My cousin Dudley likes to use me for a punching bag. That is why my glasses are broken. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you most of that,” Harry said looking at his plate. He missed the shocked expressions on the mother and son’s faces.

“Harry, dear, you slept in a cupboard? That is not ok. No wonder you don’t understand the wizarding world. Why did Dumbledore choose to send you there?” Narcissa exclaimed.

“I don’t know, ma’am. I know that my aunt and uncle hate magic.”

“Will you excuse me?” Narcissa said standing up and walking to another room. She was going to owl Dumbledore immediately and demand an explanation. Harry had been abused and neglected. This could not be born!

Harry sat and ate his food. He had impeccable table manners, even without any training. He seemed to understand without being told what to do. Of course, he could have been following Draco’s lead.

“Can you explain why I’m special now? I’m still very confused,” Harry asked Draco quietly.

“I already told you some of it. When you were one, your family were targeted by the darkest wizard in our lifetime, Lord Voldemort. We aren’t sure what happened that night, but your mother and father were killed with the killing curse, and somehow the curse rebounded off you and hit Voldemort. He died or disappeared or something. You stayed alive. You are the only person in history to survive a killing curse. That is why you are special. You ended the reign of terror as a one-year-old. The green light you dream about would be the killing curse. I only know the color because my father told me about it.”

“Your father?” Harry queried.

Draco swallowed, “Yes, my father was one of Lord Voldemort’s inner circle, called Death Eaters. He hated that you ended Voldemort’s reign. He wanted to kill you himself to “bring Voldemort back” and would go on and on about how the green light of the killing curse would snuff you out. I was glad when my mum and I escaped him. Please don’t share this with anyone, but my father would beat me within an inch of my life. My mother took us out of the situation when I almost died when I was seven. The courts granted her a divorce when I was eight. I have had three great, free years. But before that, I was terrified.”

“I’m sorry. Thank you for explaining to me. That was more than Hagrid was going to tell me,” Harry said quietly. He was shocked that Draco had been abused but seemed normal.

“So what else is different in the magical world?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

"The clothing is different. I wear Muggle attire because we grew up with Aunt Meda and Uncle Ted. Uncle Ted is a Muggleborn, a wizard who has Muggle parents. Aunt Meda is pure blood but defied her family to marry Uncle Ted. She was disinherited, but mother changed that when we moved in here. It’s a long story, really.”

“So, there is Muggleborn, pureblood, and what, half-blood?” Harry guessed.

“Exactly! The pureblood group looks down on the others, but the purebloods are dying out. I’m glad to be free of the ideology, or I would have an arranged marriage. Mother does not believe in that stuff anymore and wants me to marry for love. Not that I care right now!” Draco laughed.

“An arranged marriage? That doesn’t really happen unless you are royalty in the Muggle world. Wow! I went to Gringotts and that was interesting. It was like a rollercoaster, I loved it.”

“Yeah, I’ve never been on a rollercoaster, but if you liked that, you will love flying! Let’s find mum and see if I can show you how to ride a broom!” Draco said getting up and looking for his mum. They found her in the mail room, just sending a letter off by owl.

“Mum, can I show Harry how to ride a broom? He has never ridden,” Draco asked.

“I don’t think that is a good idea at present. Did you explain things to Harry about his parents?” at Draco’s nod, she turned to Harry, “Sweetheart, do you have any questions? I know it is a shock and a lot to take in.”

“I don’t think so, but I may eventually. I don’t really know what to ask at this point, and I am overwhelmed. Thank you for everything. I have a feeling I would have gone to Hogwarts knowing nothing about myself if I had not spoken to Draco. I’ve never had a friend before,” Harry said looking at Narcissa.

“Oh, my dear boy, I hope we can count you as our friend. I don’t want to speak for Draco, but you are welcome here anytime. I saw that Hagrid had gotten you an owl for your birthday. Oh! That reminds me, today is your birthday, isn’t it! Happy Birthday!” Narcissa exclaimed, hugging Harry.

“Thank you, ma’am. Yes, Hagrid got me an owl, although I’m not sure where it is now, or any of my other purchases for that matter,” he said looking confused.

“I had the owl come here to wait on you, would you like to meet her? She is quite calm. And your purchases are here as well. I shrunk them down and brought them with us. It is wonderful being a witch. You don’t have to worry about carrying bags from shopping around all day! We must celebrate your birthday! Would you like to stay here for dinner? You can call your aunt and uncle if you like to check with them,” Narcissa explained.

“They won’t care, but that may save me later, thank you. I have never had a birthday before. Why is it so easy to talk to you, Ms. Black? It’s almost like I know I can trust you and Draco,” Harry queried quietly.

Narcissa teared up a little at the boy’s declaration. She grew up a Black, married a Malfoy and had learned to control your emotion. But with living for almost four years with Andromeda and Ted, she had learned that showing emotions is not always bad, but good. Healthy even.

“Harry, may I hug you? I think you feel you can trust me because I am a mother, and you haven’t had a mother in a very long time. I’m sorry that your mother died so long ago. I’m sorry that you have been in such a horrible situation. I am going to do my best to convince Dumbledore that you need to come to stay with us if that is ok with you?”

“Really?!” Harry said hugging Narcissa around the waist. He may have been an eleven-year-old boy, but he was starved for affection, especially from a mother.

“Yes, I already talked to Andromeda, and I think that Draco would be ok with it, right darling?” Narcissa asked Draco. She wasn’t trying to emotionally blackmail her son as she was really asking his opinion of the situation.

“I would love if Harry could stay here with us! That would be brilliant. We could teach him all about the magical world! Uncle Ted and I can teach him to fly!” Draco said nodding his head excitedly. He had always wanted a brother and this just seemed like as close as he would ever get.

“Wonderful! Why don’t you boys go play outside? No brooms though! Andromeda and I are going to plan your party. Once I hear from Dumbledore, I will let you know what he says about you staying here the rest of the summer.”

The boys whooped and ran out the back door, excited to play and talk.

Narcissa stared after the boys with a sad look in her eyes. She had always wanted more children and it looked like she may be able to be a mother to another boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the dialogue from the book because Draco is different in this story. I felt the stuffy prat that he was in Madame Malkin's in the book did not fit here. But he met Harry. Another chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this little offering. I'm sorry it took so long to edit and post, my whole family got sick, and I was playing nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I split these two chapters, I finished editing this chapter this morning, so here is the other half of the chapter. It really just finishes out Harry's birthday. I hope you enjoy it!

Later that evening, the boys had come in to wash up. Draco asked Harry a question that immediately made the boy blush, “Why are your clothes so big on you?”

“They were Dudley’s clothes. He is easily three times my size and almost a foot taller than I am. Aunt Petunia refuses to buy me new clothes,” Harry explained pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, we need to get you new clothes. You said you went to Gringotts? Did your parents leave you any galleons?”

“Yeah, mountains, but I’m not sure where to get clothes, especially Muggle clothes,” Harry said as they walked downstairs to go to dinner.

“I’m going to talk to Mum. If you are going to stay here, we will go soon to get your clothes. Aunt Meda knows where to get Muggle clothes and how to convert galleons to Muggle currency.”

Harry tugged on Draco’s arm to stop him, “I don’t want to be an inconvenience. Please don’t ask. I already feel like I’m imposing.”

Draco looked surprised at Harry’s words, “I won’t ask, but don’t be surprised if Mum asks you about it too. I’m pretty sure she already noticed the state of your clothes. I don’t mean to offend, by the way. You are my friend and that means I want you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you,” was all Harry said as they continued the trek.

The adults were sitting in the living room when the boys entered the room. Narcissa stood when the boys entered and led Harry to sit next to her, “Harry, this is Andromeda and Ted Tonks. They have agreed with me about you staying here if Dumbledore signs off on it. Ted is Muggleborn and can explain things that may come as a shock to you.”

“Nice to meet you, sir, ma’am,” Harry said looking at the floor. He really wasn’t used to meeting new people.

“Harry, we are so glad that you could join us in our home, especially on your birthday! Happy birthday dear boy! Eleven is a wonderful age!” Ted exclaimed coming and shaking Harry’s hand wildly.

“Happy Birthday, Harry. We are glad you are here. We made quite the feast for your birthday. I hope you like treacle. The elves were very excited to cook for the boy who lived,” Andromeda smiled kindly at him.

“I love treacle, ma’am, thank you,” Harry said looking up smiling, then frowned as something clicked in his brain, “elves?”

“House-elves, dear boy. Greatest servants in the world, especially if you treat them right. And trust me, we treat them well,” Ted explained.

“Oh,” Harry said.

“Mum, have you heard from Headmaster Dumbledore yet about Harry staying here for the rest of the summer?” Draco asked his mother.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to Harry about that. Dumbledore said that you need to go home tonight, but at the end of the week, you may come and spend the rest of the summer here with us. You may also return here for school holidays and much of the summer each year, if you would like. You do need to return to your aunt and uncle for at least a month out of the year. He did not explain why, but I think it has something to do with blood protections. How does that sound Harry?” Narcissa asked.

“I can stay here after a few more days at my aunt and uncles house? Really?! Yes, please, but I don’t want to be an inconvenience though,” he exclaimed then sobered.

“You are not, nor ever will be an inconvenience. We are honored to be able to have you here with us. We will help you get on the platform to get on the train. Once you arrive here for the summer, we will take you shopping for more clothes that fit you correctly. I’m assuming your aunt and uncle could not be bothered with making sure you were sufficiently attired? Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, leaving you with them for so long!” Narcissa said.

Draco smiled at Harry and mouthed, “I told you so.” Harry grinned back. He never had someone actually care for him. This was all so foreign to him.

“Yes, these are my cousin Dudley’s clothes. He is larger than I am. When he outgrew them, I got to wear them,” he said staring at the floor and blushing again.

“Well, we will take care of that. And that will be our birthday gift to you. A whole new wardrobe for you to go to school with. Almost a month staying here with us ahead of you. We are so glad that you want to stay here,” Andromeda said, and her tone was strong enough for Harry to know there would be no arguing about his wardrobe.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Harry said.

“Now, young man, you can call me Aunt Meda if you like. If you keep calling me ma’am, I will feel older than my years. My sister and I always had to call our mother and father, ma’am and sir. I hated it growing up. So, feel free to call us Aunt Meda and Uncle Ted,” Andromeda said laughing.

“And if you would like, you may call me Narcissa,” Narcissa said smiling and patting Harry on his shoulder.

“Can we go eat now, mum? I’m ready for some treacle!” Draco said smiling.

“Yes, let’s go to the dining room and celebrate Harry’s birthday!” Aunt Meda exclaimed.

Upon walking into the room, Harry witnessed a house elf for the very first time. He gasped, and the elf disappeared. He was shocked. They looked like gnomes with huge ears.

“That was a house elf,” Draco explained quietly as they took their seats.

Harry nodded and sat waiting for the adults to sit.

“Meda, how was your day?” Ted asked his wife with a smile.

“Oh, you know, spell damage was always a fun thing to fix when I helped Madame Pomphrey at school, but now it’s just ridiculous. The number of adults who do not know how to do basic spells is astounding. It can’t be because of the teachers, because Professor Flitwick has been teaching Charms for years. I think it’s just subpar wizardry who didn’t care to study.”

Ted looked at Harry and explained, “Meda works at St. Mungo’s Hospital in the spell damage ward. She also has very strong opinions about spell damage.” He said smirking at his wife who swatted his arm playfully.

After Harry’s birthday celebration, Uncle Ted took him home to the Dursley’s house. It was an interesting feeling to be apparated somewhere. Harry likened it to being squeezed through a tube, like toothpaste. Harry left all his school items at the Tonks/Black residence. He would be returning in just four days anyway.

Uncle Ted came to the door with Harry to introduce himself to the Dursleys. Harry kept telling him he didn’t need to do that, but Uncle Ted wouldn’t listen.

When Uncle Vernon opened the door, he took one look at Harry and grumbled, “Boy, get into the kitchen and help your aunt. You leave.”

Harry looked at Uncle Ted and said, “Goodbye. I will see you in a few days. Thank you for today.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Happy Birthday! Now, sir,” Ted spoke to Mr. Dursley, “my name is Ted Tonks. I grew up in a non-wizard family, what we call Muggle. But found out that I was magical when I was eleven. I know the fear of magical people to non-magical people. But that is no reason to neglect your own flesh and blood. You need to realize that Harry is special in our world, and probably saved the non-magical world as well when he was just one year old. Respect him. If in the next four days I hear that you have hurt him in any way, you will answer to me. Do you understand?”

“Are you threatening me?” Mr. Dursley asked.

“No, I’m stating a fact. Do not neglect him. Treat Harry with a little respect. I will be here before tea time in four days’ time. We will keep him at our house for the rest of the summer. Good evening.” And Ted Tonks apparated home.


	5. Harry Joins the Family

Draco waited excited for days to pass until Harry came to live with his family. It was amazing to him that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived would be living with him. He helped his mum and Aunt Meda prepare a room for Harry. They used the four days to decorate and clean out Harry’s new room. All new bedding was purchased. A desk was found in the attic that used to be Ted’s and placed in the room against the window. Books were placed on the bookshelves along the wall.

By the day of Harry’s arrival, Draco was abuzz with energy. He spent the afternoon on his broom because he just couldn’t sit still. Uncle Ted found Draco to tell him that he was leaving to pick up Harry since it was almost time for tea. Draco came inside to wash up.

Unbeknownst to the wizarding family, Harry’s four days had been hell on earth. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were furious that Harry was still in their home and not gone yet. If only they could convince someone to keep him forever. They withheld food from him in punishment. Harry was weak from four days of malnourishment when Ted arrived.

Ted took one look at Harry and became angry, “What happened Harry?”

“Nothing let’s just go. I have everything I need,” Harry said as he answered the door with his backpack slung across his back, shoulders hunched.

“No, this isn’t nothing. I need to speak with your aunt and uncle. You can wait here, but I am going to speak to them,” Uncle Ted said stopping Harry with a hand on his shoulder.

“Please don’t, it will just make things worse for me next summer when I have to return. Please,” Harry pleaded.

“Fine, but I want to hear what happened to you in the last four days. You look exhausted and if I’m not mistaken you haven’t been eating,” Ted reluctantly acquiesced, leading Harry to a secluded spot to apparate home.

“I’m starving. I haven’t had a meal since my birthday. Just water and a few pieces of stale bread. My aunt and uncle were furious that you spoke to Uncle Vernon that way. They feel like they have done enough in the past ten years by giving me house space. That was all Dumbledore asked of them. I hope this doesn’t make you change your mind about having me live with you for the rest of the summer. I can’t go back there,” Harry said weakly.

“No, my mind hasn’t changed. If I can, you will never return here. Dumbledore needs to hear about this. Whatever blood wards are on this house, we can place on our house. We will keep you safe. I promise. Let’s get you home and get some food in you. Draco is excited to see you. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Draco have worked on your room. You will love it. And if you don’t we can change it,” with that, Ted and Harry apparated away.

Upon arrival, Harry vomited in the grass. He had nothing in his stomach, but the force of apparition was too much on his weak body.

“It’s ok, son. Let it out. We will get you some food as soon as you have your feet under you again. I wish we had just kept you,” Ted said rubbing Harry’s back.

Harry wiped his mouth with the handkerchief that Ted had produced and nodded that he was feeling better.

“Why don’t we head in and you go brush your teeth. Everyone can wait until you are finished. Just go through this door and there is a half-bath right here.” Ted said walking Harry to the back door and showing him the bathroom just inside. “When you are done, follow the hallway, and it will lead you to the living area.”

Harry nodded again and whispered, “Thanks.” The knapsack that was on his back held very little just his toothbrush and a few other toiletries and a few changes of clothes.

Ted walked down the hallway and saw his family. He took a deep breath before saying, “Harry has been starved the last four days. He isn’t going back to that house. I will not allow it. We will figure things out if Dumbledore has a problem with it. I wish I could call them into the authorities, but that would cause more problems for Harry. I think he is embarrassed, so let’s not point out anything, yeah?”

“They starved him?” Aunt Meda said, sinking into the chair she had been walking toward. She quietly called to her elf and spoke to it while Ted spoke.

“Yes, just bread and water for the last few days. He vomited upon arrival, but it wasn’t food. He may need broth to help him in between meals. I have a feeling that he may have been near starved even before we met him on his birthday,” Ted said nodding.

“I will write to Dumbledore tonight,” Narcissa said.

“I am too. He needs to realize this is not what is best for Harry. Dumbledore is not omniscient. He needs to learn this,” Ted said angrily.

Draco didn’t say anything at this, just sat listening. He was worried about his new friend but didn’t know what to do other than have snacks between meals ready for him.

“Draco, he may not feel up to riding a broom for a few days. Let’s start off slowly, ok?” Ted spoke to Draco.

“Of course. I will make sure we take plenty of breaks and eat between meals until he is healthy again,” Draco said.

Harry walked into the room, “Hello everyone!” Harry said grinning weakly. He was trying valiantly to hide how tired he was.

“Harry! Welcome to our home. Would you rather have tea first or see your room?” Narcissa said rising to her feet and hugging Harry to herself.

“Tea would be great.”

“Let’s adjourn for tea,” Aunt Meda said clapping her hands.

A veritable feast was on the table. Aunt Meda wanted to give Harry as many options as possible to choose from. The boy was skin and bones. He didn’t have any weight to lose when he came for his birthday, but just in the last few days, he had lost at least a stone.

“Help yourself to anything you want. I should have asked on your birthday, but it slipped my mind, are you allergic to any foods? Do you have foods that you detest?” Aunt Meda asked.

“I don’t think so on both accounts. I don’t particularly enjoy liver and onions though.”

“That works for us as well. We are not, as a family, fans of liver and onion,” Meda said with a smile at Harry who was digging into the small sandwiches and scones in front of him.

He ate quietly after that. Everyone else conversed about random bits and bobbles the way a family does. Harry listened and joined in when it was necessary. Draco asked Harry if he enjoyed reading and offered to show him the library when they were done.

“I have never been good in school. I’m worried that I won’t be able to pass at Hogwarts. Does it have maths and sciences?”

“None at all. Did you not read your book list?” Narcissa asked.

“No, I just walked into the bookstore and told them I was a first year. The man gave me a pile of books and I paid for them. I left them here, so I don’t even know what books I have,” Harry explained sheepishly, “it was all a whirlwind of Hagrid knocking the door down, the Dursleys trying to stop him from taking me, but Hagrid ignoring them. He gave me my letter and I read the first part and that was all. When we got to Diagon Alley, Hagrid led me to Gringotts and then I met Draco while getting robes. I got everything I hope?”

“Yes, you got everything, I believe. We put your books on your desk in your room. When we are finished with tea, we can look at your room. I think tomorrow or the next day we should go shopping for clothes if you are up to it,” Narcissa said.

“I would like that. You didn’t have to give me a room. I can kip on the floor somewhere.”

“There will be none of that. You are now a part of my family. I will treat you the same way that I treat Draco or Nymphadora,” Narcissa said sternly.

“Nymphadora?” Harry asked.

“She is my daughter. She is an Auror and has her own apartment. During holidays she stays here in her room. When we are done, I believe a tour of the house is in order, not just your room,” Aunt Meda explained.

Draco piped up and said, “She hates being called Nymphadora. I call her Dora. She goes by Tonks at work though. She is a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will.”

“Wow! Are there a lot of metamorphmagus?” Harry asked.

“No, it's incredibly rare. There are only a few documented accounts of metamorphmagus in the last thousand years,” Ted Tonks said.

Harry nodded in understanding. This family was interesting. He felt like he had learned so much since his birthday. His mind was overwhelmed with the information.

After tea, Narcissa, Draco, and Aunt Dromeda gave Harry a tour of the house. The bottom floor was the living area, kitchen, dining room, the come and go room, and two restrooms. The first floor was Draco, Harry, and Dora’s rooms respectively. Each had their own ensuite and walk-in closet. Draco’s room was a typical eleven-year-old boy’s room. He had Quidditch posters and bookshelves full of books. There were a few bins with building blocks in the corner. Dora’s room was clean and empty since she had moved out and only stayed a few times a year. Harry’s room was a shock to him. He wasn’t expecting so much room all to himself. His room was comparable in size to Draco’s. There were bookshelves that were half full of books, a desk, and bed that had warm red and brown comforter on it. Where Draco’s room looked lived in, Harry’s looked like a guest could live there. His school trunk was at the end of his bed and his books were on his desk. He went to look at his books and saw that all his books had titles to do with magic. He was relieved and scared all at the same time to know he wouldn’t have maths and sciences but would be thrown into learning something utterly foreign to him.

“Are there going to be a lot of students like me? Students, who come from Muggle families and know nothing of magic?” Harry queried.

“There will be quite a few. Don’t worry though, Harry. Even though Draco has lived with magic his whole life, this will be the first time he practices magic. Everyone will start on even footing. Well, you will know a bit more if you go ahead and start reading your books, but that is completely up to you,” Narcissa smiled at him kindly.

“What are the rules of the house? Is there somewhere I don’t need to go? Are there any chores I need to do while I am here?” Harry asked looking at the floor.

“We would ask that you knock on bedroom doors and wait for an acknowledgment before entering. Clean up after yourself if you make a mess. Make your bed. Put away your clothes and keep your room tidy. The house elves will see to cleaning your laundry, but you put it away. I think that is about it,” Narcissa listed, “And of course be respectful to everyone in the house. We will show you the same respect.”

“Thank you, Narcissa. You don’t know how much I appreciate you allowing me to stay here the rest of the summer.”

“What would you like to do now? The library is on the next floor. Or you can go play outside with Draco,” Narcissa asked.

“I would really like to take a nap if that is ok? I didn’t sleep well the last few days.” Harry said quietly.

“Of course, Draco will come to get you when it is time to wash up for dinner.”

“Ok,” Harry said quietly settling himself on the bed and closing his eyes. Draco, Aunt Meda, and Narcissa left the room quietly, closing the door behind them.

“Mum, why would someone treat their family like that?” Draco asked his mum as they walked down the stairs.

“I don’t know darling. I don’t know.” Narcissa responded quietly.

The evening went by quietly. Draco went and woke Harry up before dinner, and Harry no longer looked pale and weak. When he ate dinner, he ate as much as Draco and Uncle Ted combined. It may not be the healthiest way to be full, but he was slightly afraid he would be starved again.

Draco showed Harry the library and the movie room. Since Uncle Ted was Muggle-born, he refused to be without his telly. The boys sat down to watch a football match on the telly. This was the first time that Harry had been able to voice his opinion on what he was watching. He was hesitant at first, but with Draco and Uncle Ted’s encouragement, he started yelling and cheering for a team.

The guys were all laughing by the end of the evening. Harry loved being with this family. He imagined what it would have been like to grow up with loving family around him. When he was tired, he went to bed, asking if there was a specific time to wake up in the morning.

“No, since it’s summer, you can wake pretty much whenever you want. The last week before school, there will be a bedtime to get you ready for school. You need as much sleep as you can get,” Uncle Ted explained as he walked the boys to their rooms. He patted Harry on the back and smiled at him, “I will see you tomorrow. I have to work for half the day but will be back in time to show you broom care if you would like.”

“Yes! That would be brilliant!” Harry exclaimed.

Ted left the boys on the landing and walked to the mail room. He had a very pointedly worded letter to write to Albus Dumbledore. He saw that Andromeda and Narcissa were already writing letters of their own.

“Are you both writing letters to Albus?” Ted asked settling at his desk.

“Yes,” they chorused.

“Good. That man needs to think of the mental and physical health of that boy if Harry is to be strong enough to fight Voldemort when he returns,” Ted said angrily.

Narcissa gasped but didn’t disagree. She continued to write. They each finished their letters and sent them off one by one. If Dumbledore didn’t listen, there would be hell to pay from the House of Black.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up before Harry the next morning. He got dressed and listened at Harry's door, but didn't hear anything. He went down to breakfast and to have a chat with his mother. He walked into the dining room and saw that Aunt Meda and his mum were both reading letters. But they both were incredibly angry reading them.

"Good morning mum," he said kissing her cheek, "Good morning, Aunt Meda," walking around the table to kiss her cheek as well.

"Good morning Draco. How did you sleep?" Aunt Meda asked putting her letter down.

Narcissa also put her letter down, but still looked enraged. Aunt Meda placed a hand over Narcissa's to calm her a little.

"I slept well. I can't wait to show Harry how to fly. He was still sleeping when I came down."

"Good. I don't want him to see my anger right now. That insufferable man!" Narcissa said, stabbing her breakfast angrily.

"Cissy! Not in front of Draco!"

"What's wrong mum? Is it something from Father?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that. Your aunt, uncle and I each wrote a letter to Dumbledore to tell him about the state of Harry when he arrived. We told him of the neglect the boy was facing and the abuse. Dumbledore is dismissing our concerns. He said that Harry isn't being neglected. I have half a mind to march Harry to Hogwarts today and show that man how dreadfully skinny he is. He barely looks anyone in the eye. I don't think he has ever been allowed to be a child. All Dumbledore can spout is "it's for the greater good" that he remains at least a month with his aunt and uncle each."

"I don't understand why he would think that," Draco said thinking about what the greater good could mean. "I mean, why was he placed with Muggles in the first place and not with a wizarding family who could teach him about who he is?"

"Dumbledore actually said something about blood wards and ancient types of protection. But those people, I don't even care that they are Muggles barely even give him house room. We can put this house under the fidelus charm. We can make it work to keep Harry safe. It doesn't make any sense for Harry to go back there," Aunt Meda chimed in. She was still holding onto her sister's hand, trying and failing to calm her.

Narcissa started crying, which surprised Draco who was slow to pull a handkerchief out for her.

"I hate that the boy will have to face that family next summer. I am going to make an appointment to see Dumbledore. I will make him watch my memories of Harry when we met him. This greater good nonsense is just that, nonsense. He is just a boy!" Narcissa said sobbing into the handkerchief.

"Mum, it's ok. He is here now. We can keep him safe. We need to get him new clothes this morning. I think that will help him feel more like the rest of us. He is self-conscious about his clothes," Draco said pragmatically.

Narcissa looked up at her son, proud of who he was growing to be, "Yes, Draco, you are absolutely correct. We will focus on taking care of him until you both leave for Hogwarts. You will look out for him, won't you Draco?"

"Of course, mum. He is my friend. I will look out for him like I do Theo. Speaking of Theo, can he come over later this week to meet Harry?"

"Yes, I think we can have him over. He will have to promise not to tell his father though. Theo should come to stay with us for the rest of the summer as well. He needs to get away from that horrible father of his. I wish I could adopt him as well," Narcissa said. Draco knew his mother had a big heart for those hurting.

"I know mum. I'm just hoping he doesn't arrive with fresh bruises again. His father is as crazy as mine." Draco said sadly. "I'll owl him after breakfast. Where are we going to go shopping?"

Aunt Meda spoke, "I thought we would go to a few Muggle places. I'm not sure what Harry needs, but it seems like a whole new wardrobe. Since he won't be home before winter, we will either need to outfit him before he goes or send it later. What are we doing for Draco, Cissy?"

"We are sending it later. We can send Harry's as well once the weather gets colder in October. I don't want the boys to worry too much about packing all their winter clothes while it is still summer," Narcissa said smiling. "I think Harry would look great in greens and blues, with his bright green eyes. He will need new underclothes, jeans, trainers, socks, shirts, some oxfords, and vests. I want him to be comfortable above all else."

Draco listened to his mother speak about the clothes they would be purchasing that day. He wasn't jealous. He knew that he was lucky to have gotten away from his father with his life. He just wished that Harry didn't have to go back to the Dursley's next summer.

A few hours later, Harry woke up and looked refreshed. He sat down to the table with Draco for lunch. He was starving, but not as hungry as he had been the last few days.

Harry had been able to sleep well considering the room he was in was comfortable, his stomach was full, and he felt safe. He didn't worry about Aunt Petunia yelling for him to come to make breakfast for the family. Or wait for Dudley to beat him up. For the first time in his remembrance, he slept through the night without fear of waking.

After brushing his teeth, trying to calm his unruly hair, and dressing in his oversized clothes, he made his way downstairs. He met Draco in the dining room.

"Lunch is more buffet style. The adults are in and out of the house and may not be home for lunch," Draco explained standing at the sideboard and loading up his plate. Harry nodded at him and picked up a plate.

Sandwiches, crisps, cut fruit and a variety of cheeses were the choices he had. It was a little overwhelming to him to see all the food he could want. This was more than he would be offered to eat in a month.

"I'm sorry I slept so late. I think for the first time ever, I was able to sleep without fear," Harry apologized.

Draco nodded, "That makes sense. You were probably yelled at to get out of bed very early each morning. It's almost like they viewed you as a live-in slave. You don't have to worry about that here. Sleep as much as you want. If you are hungry all you have to do is ask. The house elves will be happy to get you what you want. Even though we are mostly a pureblood household, we don't stand on ceremony."

"It seems to me from the little I have learned about blood status, that the purebloods seem to think they are royalty. Is that wrong?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. I would have grown up on ceremony all the time if we had continued to live with my Father. I started to eat with the adults when I was five. I had to sit through etiquette lessons six days a week for half the day. If I made a mistake in etiquette during meals, I would be punished. Its all about image, making sure it looks perfect to those outside or beneath us. I hated it. It was a shock to come here and not have to stand on ceremony. I am still taught what to do in polite society, but it isn't as rigid as it could be. I know which fork to use and how to eat cleanly. I'm sure while you are here, you will pick up some of this, but it isn't necessary," Draco explained.

"I want to learn things like that. I don't want to embarrass myself in polite wizarding society."

Draco smiled at Harry kindly, "I think mum and Aunt Dromeda are taking us shopping this afternoon for some new clothes for you. I am going to ask them to take us to the Quidditch shop as well, so I can show you some different brooms and get you some gear. You are going to love Quality Quidditch Supplies. You will need gloves, a helmet, and knee pads. I discovered that knee pads are really good for not scrapping your knees if you fall."

Harry nodded and ate his lunch. "Like riding a skateboard? It makes it safer."

Draco nodded and kept up a running dialogue, asking Harry about what he liked to do and if he ever got to have fun. Harry generally answered in the negative. He really didn't know what he liked, because he never had the chance to have an opinion. He got Dudley's castaway toys and books. He liked to read the graphic novels Dudley never read and threw at Harry.

Draco decided that his job the next three weeks would be to help Harry to know what he likes to do. Quidditch and brooms would be first obviously, but he would also show him the greenhouses and other things. It was hard to think of things to do with a boy who had never experienced anything.

Narcissa came in the room as the boys were finishing their lunch. "Good afternoon, my boys! Are you ready to go shopping?"

Both Harry and Draco nodded. Harry hoped they would be able to shop quickly. He didn't feel like he needed that many clothes.

Narcissa smiled and ordered them to the floo. "We are going to Diagon Alley first for a few items of wizarding clothing. Then we will walk to the Muggle London."

"Can we go by Quality Quidditch Supplies to get gear for Harry? I need new gloves as well." Draco asked following his mother to the receiving room. Narcissa nodded.

Aunt Meda met them in the come and go room. Harry asked a question that he wasn't sure if it made him look stupid, "How does the floo work? You don't go up the chimney like Father Christmas, right?"

Narcissa looked at him with a question in her eyes, "Who is Father Christmas?"

"No, Harry, the short answer is magic. The long answer is its like how the Muggle telephone works. You "dial" a number and are connected to the number you are calling. It's the same with floo travel. Only those chimneys that are connected to the network can be reached. Also, you can choose your accessibility. For example, Hogwarts is not reachable by just any floo. There is such a thing as a floo call, but that is a whole other story. Suffice it to say that when you call out your destination you are magically transported there like a phone is connected to the other line. Does that make sense?" Aunt Meda explained, putting up a hand to stop Narcissa from interrupting.

"I think so. So how do you do a floo call then?" Harry asked.

"You throw the powder and put your face in the fire. Only your likeness will be shown on the other person's chimney. When we get back, I will show you how to floo call." Aunt Dromeda patted Harry's shoulder. "Narcissa, Father Christmas visits on Christmas Eve bearing gifts to all the children in the world. It has a long history. I can explain later, or Harry could explain it to you." Andromeda grinned.

Harry nodded, "I will definitely explain later."

Narcissa went first through the floo so she could be on the other side to meet Draco and Harry. Draco followed with Harry close behind. Once Aunt Meda had landed in the Leaky Cauldron, they greeted Tom, the bartender, and walked to Diagon Alley.

**_Later_ **

After three hours of shopping, they were finally heading home.

Narcissa noticed that Harry was waning in strength and was beginning to look pale again. When they each arrived back at the Tonks Residence through the floo, she said, "Harry dear, why don't you go rest for until dinner. Since we got back so late, tea will not be served today. Draco dear, will you help me with something in the library?"

Harry nodded and walked upstairs. Draco followed his mother to the library.

When they arrived, Draco asked, "What do you need mum?" His mother had sunk into a chair by the fire, and he sat on the low stool next to her as he used to as a little boy. He knew that he needed to stop doing this because he was older, but he still felt like a child at times.

"I just wanted to have a chat with you. I want you to know that having Harry here will not change anything for you and I. You are still my son and I love you. I don't want you to become jealous of Harry because I may spend more time with him every now and again. He hasn't a mother's love for ten years. He has been abused, not dissimilarly to the way we have. Do you understand?"

"Mum, I can't promise I won't get jealous in the future, but right now, I know Harry needs you. He is going to be my best friend, my brother." Draco said earnestly to his mother.

"I agree. I think Harry will become a brother to you and a son to me. You are my boys. Please continue to keep an eye out for him. I'm going to ask him to do the same to you, so don't think you are off the hook," Narcissa said teasingly and running her fingers through Draco's white-blond hair.

Draco laughed at his mum's words and nodded. "I finished Hogwarts, A History for the second time this week. Do you think that I will be placed in Slytherin because I'm pureblood?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, my dear. If I were a betting woman, I would say you would be in Ravenclaw. You are cunning and pureblood, but you are witty and clever as well. But you are also brave, so there is also the chance for Gryffindor. Where do you want to be placed? We have never talked about this."

Draco looked at his mother's eyes gauging her reaction, "I think…" he took a breath, "I want to be put in Gryffindor."

His mother nodded. "I think that whichever house you are placed it, it will be the right one for you. I won't be disappointed either way. And we don't have to worry about your father's opinion."

"Have you heard from Father recently?" Narcissa received regular owls from Lucius. But most of them were burned before they were read halfway. Draco had watched her throw many a letter in the fire after reading just the first few sentences. Lucius was a raving lunatic. His motives and attitudes had not changed.

"Yes, just this morning. But it was trash. He won't change. I have no hope that the man I fell in love with will ever come back to me. He is too far gone. I hate that you are growing up without a father, but you do have your Uncle Ted."

"Mum, why do you even open the letters if they are trash?" Draco asked confused. He had been wondering this for months.

Narcissa looked at him sadly. "I hold onto a small hope that one day he will wake up and be a true father and husband again. I know the likelihood of that is small, but still, there is hope."

Draco nodded and laid his head on her knee for her to run her hands through his hair. He knew the action calmed his mother.

"Will you ever re-marry?"

"No, I don't think I will." She said shortly, "we had better get downstairs and wash for dinner." Draco lifted his head and stood up, offering his hand to his mother. "Thank you, dear." She smiled at him.

Draco walked to his room and washed his hands and face. He wished there was time to ride his broom. Maybe after dinner, he could show Harry some stuff and take a ride on his broom.


	7. On the Hogwarts Express

The days turned into weeks. Harry learned to fly, and much to his surprise, flying came naturally to him, almost more than breathing. They would race around the garden at breakneck speeds. Draco and Harry were best friends and becoming like brothers. Narcissa taught Harry about magical transportation and why the Platform had to be hidden from Muggles. Aunt Meda discovered all Harry’s favorite foods, so she could send baskets to Hogwarts. She had long ago discovered Draco’s favorites. Aunt Meda was a witch who felt that a bad day for a young boy, could be combated with a favorite snack-be it an apple or a cake. Uncle Ted taught Harry all sorts of differences between the wizard and Muggle world.

Draco’s friend, Theo Nott had spent some time with Draco and Harry. Theo and Harry got along fine, but all three friends understood that unless they had a choice, house divides would keep them apart. Theo would definitely be sorted into Slytherin just to please his father.

~~~

The day before the train left, they had a quiet dinner with just the family. Dora had arrived and was changing her appearance to make Harry and Draco laugh. Her mother was looking disapproving down the table but smirking all the same. It was a light and jovial meal.

Harry had all but forgotten his aunt and uncle. Draco didn’t think about his father. Both boys’ trunks were packed and ready to go. Draco was exhausted when it was time to go to bed. The laughter and flying that day had worn him out. He hugged his mum goodnight and went to bed. The adults sat around the telly, drinking port and watching the Muggle news. Uncle Ted believed it was important to understand the world, not just one sliver of it. Besides, the news would have results of the rugby match he missed earlier that day. Harry stayed up until the scores were listed for rugby because he had missed the game while shadowing Uncle Ted on his job. Uncle Ted had promised to send letters with all the sports scores of the week. Harry had discovered that he and Uncle Ted shared a love for all sports.

Waking the next morning, Draco stretched and realized that breakfast would be his last meal at home until Christmas break. He smiled because he was happy but knew that he would miss his mother deeply. Letters would not be nearly enough and he knew that he would be homesick.

In the other room, Harry had lain awake most of the night worrying. He had fallen into a fitful slumber around four in the morning. There was a real fear that something would cause him to be sent back to the Dursleys. He decided if that happened, he would just run away. He would stay for the allotted month each summer, but that was it. He hated that it had to be that way. He hated being afraid of starving. He got out of bed and dressed quietly. He heard Draco leave his room and raced to open his door.

“Wait for me, I’m just getting my shoes,” Harry called to the figure walking down the stairs.

Draco stopped and said, “Morning. Breakfast is going to be brilliant! Aunt Meda and the elves will want to make sure we get filled before leaving. There will probably be a basket arriving with treats for the both of us tomorrow morning!”

~~~

At the Platform:

Draco went through the barrier to the platform with his mum. Harry and Uncle Ted followed quickly after. Aunt Meda followed quickly behind. The boys looked around at the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. Both boys had been pushing carts with their trunks and owls on top. Draco was excited but nervous. Families mulled around the platform, saying their goodbyes until Christmas. Mothers of first years were crying quietly. No one noticed as Harry and Draco walked to the doors of a train car.

“Mum, I’m going to miss you,” Draco said quietly turning to his mother.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes but held them in check as she hugged Draco and said “I’m going to miss you as well, my dragon. Take care of yourself and write me tonight and tell me what house you get sorted into.”

Harry and Uncle Ted, we’re speaking a few paces away, “thank you for having me the last few weeks. I’m so glad I met Draco that day in Diagon Alley.”

“Write to us often, and tonight especially, to tell us where you are sorted. I am glad we met you as well. You have been a great addition to our family.”

Harry nodded and hugged Ted and Andromeda.

Draco hugged his uncle and aunt while Harry hugged Narcissa and promised to write tonight.

Both boys waved as they carried their trunks and owls onto the Express. They walked to the end of the train before they found a compartment that was partially empty. Draco and Harry put their trunks and owls in the upper storage areas. Only a boy with red hair and a girl with frizzy hair was inside.

Draco and Harry were excited as they made their way to the window to wave to their family. In the month since Harry had arrived at the Tonks/Black residence, he had realized they were more family than the Dursley’s had ever been. Uncle Ted had taken Harry under his wing and taught him all about the wizarding world. Narcissa and Aunt Meda had taught him etiquette and generally were there to support and show him the love he so desperately craved.

When the train had left the station and their arms were tired from waving, they made their way back to their compartment. The red-haired boy and frizzy-haired girl were arguing. Draco and Harry exchanged a glance and sat down. The girl stopped talking to the boy and turned to Harry and Draco.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Hi, I’m Draco Malfoy” the red-haired boy sniggered and Draco turned to him, “What is so funny about my name?”

“You’re a Malfoy. Your mum and dad divorced.”

“Why are my mum and dad divorcing funny? If my mum hadn’t fought for that divorce I would either be dead or a prat like my father.” Draco said sighing. His mother had warned him that some may look down on him since his parents had divorced. He didn’t care. He and his mother were alive.

Harry spoke up trying to diffuse the situation. He knew the story behind Draco’s parent's divorce and was glad that Narcissa had been able to get the divorce. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“Blimey really?!” The red-haired boy asked. Harry just nodded.

“Do you really have the scar?” The boy asked.

“Ron! You are so rude!” Hermione shouted at him. Draco liked the girl for calling Ron out for his rudeness.

“What?! It was just a question.” Ron said incredulously, “I’m Ron Weasley.”

Harry just nodded and moved his messy hair out of the way to show the scar.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Hermione said nodding to Draco and Harry.

Draco asked, “are you both first years?”

Hermione and Ron both nodded.

“I’m a Muggle-born witch. I didn’t know that wizardry was a real thing until I got my letter. Professor McGonagall visited my house to explain everything to my parents. I was so excited to learn that I wasn’t odd at all but have special powers. I have tried a few spells so far and read all my school books. I didn’t want to come to school not knowing anything.” Hermione said proudly.

“I didn’t know anything about magic until my birthday a month ago. I ran into Draco at Madam Malkin’s, and we became friends. His family took me in for the last month of the summer. My aunt and uncle don’t care about magic or me. So, I only know what has been taught to me the last few weeks. It is a lot to take in. Draco is a fountain of information if you have questions though, Hermione.” Harry said kindly. He understood feeling out of place.

“I’m a pureblood like Malfoy. But my parents are still married. I have five older brothers and a younger sister who will start next year. Two of my brothers have already left school. I have three brothers in school with me this year. Percy will be in sixth year, the twins, Fred and George are in third year.” Ron said proudly.

Draco spoke to Hermione, “I am a pureblood, but once my parents divorced, I moved in with my aunt and uncle. My uncle is Muggle-born and has taught me quite a bit about the Muggle world. I can help you navigate the magical world if you would like.”

“Thank you, I would like that. I’m afraid of messing up.” Hermione said shyly. Ron got up and left the carriage looking for his brothers to tell them that he met Harry Potter.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco spoke about school and what they expected the year to be like. Hermione admitted to reading _Hogwarts, A History_ and Draco immediately talked about some of the things they could expect tonight. Harry had only read a few of the chapters about what the school is like now, so he didn’t know nearly as much as Hermione and Draco. Harry was not a studious as Draco and evidently Hermione. He entertained himself by watching the scenery change outside the window.

The door suddenly banged open. Two lumbering dark haired boys followed by a slightly shorter dirty blond boy. “Look who we have here, Draco Malfoy. And if rumors are correct, Harry Potter.”

“Who are you?” Draco stood up with Harry, blocking Hermione from view. Both felt protective of the petit witch.

“Paolo, Paolo Asqueroso, I’m sure you have heard of me. My family is just as pureblood as yours Malfoy. I know the disgrace you and your mother are to the pureblood ideal. Is it true that _the_ Harry Potter is on the train?” the blond boy spoke haughtily.

“Yes, I’m Harry Potter, why do you care?” Harry challenged stepping forward slightly.

“I wanted to offer friendship and to show you that trash like Malfoy is not someone you should consort with.” He offered his hand to Harry.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks. Draco is my friend, and I don’t care to know you. Please leave.” Harry said ignoring the proffered hand.

“You will live to regret this. I could offer you protection when the Dark Lord returns, but alas, now you won’t have anyone to ask for clemency for you. Oh well. Your days are numbered, Potter.” Asqueroso said and turned and walked away. His goons hulked away as well.

“Asqueroso is an idiot. Everyone knows that Voldemort doesn’t give clemency to anyone,” Hermione said.

“How do you know that?” Draco asked.

“I read it during my research this summer. There was a book on the last Wizarding war.” Hermione said smiling.

“Oh well, Asqueroso isn’t anyone to worry about. If he is being flanked by bodyguards, he isn’t very powerful. He has to show force to get any sort of reaction.” Harry said. “My cousin used to do the same thing, but it was the power in numbers, not the fact that Dudley was spouting ridiculous charges, that hurt.” Harry was quiet at the memory.

Draco didn’t say anything but put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He was aware of a lot of what Harry had gone through. The boys had bonded over the shared fear of physical abuse. Hermione looked at both boys faces and wisely said nothing.

“Did you know that the ceiling in the Great Hall is charmed to look like the sky outside? I wonder which house I will be sorted into. I think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Where do you think you will be?” Hermione asked changing the subject.

“I don’t know. I’m going to ask to not be put in Slytherin though. I don’t want to be anything like my father.” Draco said quietly.

“I think Hufflepuff,” Harry spoke up, “because I’m not brave or clever. I know I won’t be in Slytherin. Hufflepuff accepts anyone left over, right?” Harry was still afraid he wouldn’t be sorted at all but told there had been some mistake. Hermione felt the same worry.

“Do you know anything about Quidditch, Hermione?” Draco asked, hoping for something else to speak with the witch about. He knew that they could speak for hours on school subjects but didn’t want to leave Harry out of the conversation. Draco had quickly realized that Harry did not care about reading nearly as much as he did.

“No, I don’t. Broomsticks seem rather unsafe to play on. I read a book about it though and find it a horrifying sport. I don’t even want to learn to ride a broom, even though it is a part of first year curriculum.”

“I think it is wicked! What book did you read? I may read that one. Why didn’t you tell me there was a book about Quidditch, Draco?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t think you would want to read it. You don’t seem to like to read.” Draco said in explanation.

“My eyes hurt if I read too much. Everything is always blurry and it gives me a headache,” Harry said.

“When was the last time your eyes were checked?” Hermione asked.

“I got these glasses when I was six. The teachers made Aunt Petunia take me to the optometrist because I couldn’t see what shapes were on the board at any given time.”

Hermione frowned, “You probably need a new set of glasses.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could have handled it this last month. I didn’t realize that you had a hard time seeing.” Draco said in apology.

Harry blushed. “I didn’t want to be too much of an inconvenience. Your mum or aunt and uncle should not have to worry about my sight.”

Draco shook his head, “Mum is not going to be happy when she hears that you can’t see.”

Harry looked at Draco in fear. “What do you think she will do? I don’t want to be in trouble with Narcissa.”

“You won’t be in trouble. She will be sadder than anything that your eyes give you pain. She wants to take care of me. Do you not understand, you are her second son,” Draco thought about it and decided in his letter tonight he would mention Harry’s eye issue. Maybe his mum could visit and take Harry to get new glasses.

Hermione chimed in with, “Until you get them fixed, we can help you with your homework and understanding things on the board.”

“Thank you, Hermione.”

The three children sat around talking about all sorts of things until the food trolley came by. Ron returned with his brothers in tow to meet Harry Potter.

“I’m Fred.” One of the twins said. “I’m George.” The other said. Then they turned and laughed. Ron said, “These two are practical jokers. Don’t eat _anything_ they give you.”

The oldest Weasley brother put out his hand to each of the three new friends, “I’m Percy Weasley. I’m a Prefect, so if you have any issues you can find me. I’m in Gryffindor.”

“Thanks” Draco, Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They smiled at one another and started to put their robes on.

A few minutes later, the train was slowing down and stopping at Hogsmeade station. The Head Boy and Girl had come through the train before they arrived and told all the first years to leave their trunks and owls on the train, that they would be delivered up to the castle for them.

Stepping off the train, Draco, Harry, and Hermione heard a booming voice, “First years this way. First years! To the boats, four to a boat.” A light was shined in their eyes and the voice said, “Harry are you alright? You made it fine?”

Harry nodded and followed Hagrid to the boats. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron rode in a boat together.

Once all the first years were in the boats, and Hagrid was in the lead boat alone, they started magically across the lake towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't get to post yesterday as I had planned. I had the chapter written, but the first part was giving me trouble while editing. It didn't read well and seemed trite. I still don't like the first part but decided to post anyway because I don't think I can make it any better. I hope you like the interaction between Hermione and our boys.


	8. The Sorting Hat

The first years followed Professor McGonagall through the Great Hall to wait in the front while she sat a stool and an ugly old hat on the stool. It popped to life and sang a song. Draco was shocked at the hat and the song. The older generation never told the new generation how they were sorted. Older siblings sometimes made up wild claims of charming beasts and defeating trolls. But a hat would sort them? This just seemed silly.

Harry looked at Draco and said quietly, “This just seems weird, right? Even for the wizarding world.” Draco nodded in response.

Professor McGonagall gave the instructions, “Place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Go sit at your house table once you are sorted.” She had pointed to a table as she called a house.

Names were called. Hermione’s name was called before Harry or Draco’s name. The hat sat on her head for almost five minutes before shouting Gryffindor to the room. She hopped off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table. A few names later, Draco’s name was called. He was still nervous, especially when he heard whispers going throughout the hall. His name preceded him it seemed.

He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He jumped a bit when he heard a voice coming from the hat, “Well, well what do we have here? A Malfoy. I haven’t sorted a Malfoy in any other house but Slytherin in almost a century. And she wasn’t even a true Malfoy. But you have qualities that are desirous in other houses. Where should I put you? You have a keen mind. But I see your bravery. Ah, yes, I see. I will give you a choice young Malfoy, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Both houses will serve you well, but your choice may well change the course of history.”

Draco was confused. How could his choosing a house change the course of history? He was just an eleven-year-old boy. He thought about it and decided he would rather be in Gryffindor with Hermione. At that thought, he heard the hat shout “Gryffindor” and the hat was removed from his head.

He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Whispers followed him still, some people were confused as to him not being in Slytherin. Everyone at the Gryffindor table welcomed him as he sat down. His back was patted in welcome. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the rest of the students were sorted. Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

“You were under the hat for almost ten minutes. What took so long?”

“Really? It felt like only a minute. It was trying to figure out if Slytherin was where I belonged or if I should be sent elsewhere. It ended up giving me a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I chose Gryffindor, so I would at least know you.” He said with a smile and a slight blush. He didn’t want to tell anyone about possibly changing history with his choice.

Harry’s name was called and a collected gasp and lots of whispers were heard all over the Hall. Draco looked up at the Headmaster and saw a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face as Harry put the hat on his head.

The hat was only on Harry’s head a few moments, but eventually, it called out “Gryffindor!” and Harry joined Draco and Hermione. The older Gryffindors were all yelling “We Got Potter! We got Potter!”

Draco was excited to be in the same house as his two friends. He clapped Harry on the back as Harry sat down.

Harry was grinning as he sat down. Draco knew that Harry had been terrified of not actually being sorted and being sent back to the Dursley’s. It was an irrational fear, but valid at the same time.

The last few first years were sorted, with Ron Weasley going to Hufflepuff and Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin. Draco looked around for Theo and realized that he had been sorted into Slytherin as well. He hadn’t looked for Theo at all while he was on the train. Guilt overwhelmed him as he looked over at his oldest friend. Theo was looking at the table and waiting for the feast to be served.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and said some nonsense words and told everyone to dig in. Draco was confused by the nonsense coming out of Dumbledore’s mouth. Maybe he was losing his grip on reality? The table in front of him was full of food for him to dish onto his plate. He saw chicken and potatoes. Kidney beans and steak. Bangers and mash. It was amazing. Draco realized that he was starving and filled his plate quickly, helping Hermione reach some of the food further down the table. No one seemed to want to listen to her.

Soon desert was served, and he ate treacle and pudding. Afterward, he was full and ready to go off to bed.

Dumbledore stood up one more time and gave some warnings about magic in the hallways and not going into the Forbidden Forest. He didn’t plan on making it to the forest if he could help it. It was terrifying from what his uncle told him.

Percy the prefect and a few other prefects stood up and to guide their respective first years to their dorms. Gryffindor Tower was up many flights of moving and stationary staircases. Draco knew it would take a while for him to learn the castle. He hoped his classes were easy to get to the next morning.

The first years stood with the Prefects at a portrait of a fat lady. Percy chimed in with “The password right now is Caput Draconis” The portrait opened and they walked through the hole. Inside was red and gold everything. It was warm and inviting. In a small way, it reminded him of the library at home, with the warm fires and comfortable looking sofas and chairs. He exchanged a glance at Harry. Both boys grinned but yawned. They were excruciatingly tired.

“Boys dormitories to the left, girls to the right. Boys do not try to go to the girl’s dorms. It is off limits.” Percy said in a condescending voice.

Hermione had followed Harry and Draco into the room and said, “I’m heading to bed, I will see you in the morning. Do you want to meet to go down to breakfast together?”

Draco nodded. “What time?”

“I was thinking we meet here at half seven? We can walk down and not be super early.”

“Ok, see you in the morning, Hermione,” Draco said.

Harry nodded, “see you in the morning.”

Both boys walked up the stairs and found the first year’s dormitory. Inside five beds were in a circle against the wall with each boy’s respective trunk at the foot of each bed. It was cozy and red. Not blood red, but crimson.

“Wow!” Harry said as he found his trunk in the bed right next to Draco’s. They shared a table between the beds.

“This is amazing!” Draco said and nodded to the other three boys who filed in behind them. Each boy introduced themselves. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan were their fellow dorm mates. Draco took his pajamas from his closet area that was near the bathroom, it had a small dresser and area for hanging clothes for each of the boys and went to change in the bathroom. The bathroom wasn’t as large as the one back home, but it had what would be needed for five boys.

Once he was dressed and had brushed his teeth, he sat on his bed and pulled out his Transfiguration textbook. He wasn’t sure if the other boys would want to chat before bed or if they would rather go straight to sleep. Harry came back from changing and sat down.

“So, what do you think?” Harry asked quietly.

“About what?”

“Everything that happened on the train. Hermione. The Sorting Ceremony. Dumbledore. You choose.”

Draco looked at Harry, “I think Hermione is going to be a great friend. It just seems like we're supposed to meet her. The sorting ceremony was boring but necessary. I’m not sure how a hat would know where to put us. Mum always said that Dumbledore is a bit odd. Maybe he has always been like that?”

“I don’t want to trust him. He never checked on me while I was with the Dursley’s. I don’t know how to feel about him. I think he wants me to trust him, but the greater good shouldn’t always be the end goal. I agree about Hermione. She feels like the sister I never had. I think both of you will get along swimmingly. She seems to be just as much a swot as you are.” Harry teased but lowered his voice to add, “The sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin. I asked to be put in Gryffindor. It said that I would do well in Slytherin, be great even. But I don’t want to be great. I want to be Harry, just Harry.”

Draco nodded. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Harry what the hat told him. “Bullocks! I need to send a letter to Mum telling her where we were sorted. I wonder if these windows open?” Draco said getting up and trying to open the window. It opened quietly. He whistled out it a few times until his owl was seen flying towards the window.

“How did you train your owl to do that?” Neville asked from his bed.

“My uncle showed me how to do that so I wouldn’t get in trouble for going to the owlery if I needed to send a letter late at night,” Draco explained as he picked up a quill and parchment and started writing his letter. “Do you want to add anything? Cassian can take it as soon as you are finished.” Draco gave Harry the quill who scratched out a few lines and promised a longer letter tomorrow. Harry tied the letter to Cassian who flew off with a hoot.

The boys chatted for a few minutes, but soon the excitement of the day caused them to fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the late post. I meant to get this out days ago, but I hit major writer's block. Then I felt like an absolute failure as a writer and wanted to give up. But I'm back. The sweet comments have helped so much, so thank you all for commenting! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Also, the Draco's owl's name is from Star Wars Rogue One, because Cassian was one of my favorite characters:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Forgive me for not getting this to you sooner. I am not even going to promise when the next chapter happens. I have a horrible case of writer's block and want to keep a bit ahead of the chapters I am posting. I am currently working on three separate stories and it has caused me to freeze up. So I am working slowly but surely to get chapters out. I hope you like this next chapter. Also, as an added note, there will be no real Ron bashing. He won't have much place in my fic other than as an auxiliary character. I'm going to try to keep him close to the books as possible in personality. In the first book, he is a real jerk, especially to Hermione.

Draco woke up the next morning with high hopes of it being a good day. He couldn't wait to hear from his mother about the sorting ceremony. With the hopes of a letter at breakfast, he got dressed and woke Harry. It took quite a bit of work to get Harry to wake up.

"I think we need to get you a Muggle alarm clock to help you wake up," Draco joked sitting on the edge of his bed as Harry put his glasses on and stumbled toward the bathroom.

Harry sent him a death glare, "oh shove it." The other boys in the room were still asleep. Draco wasn't sure if he should wake them up. Looking around, he decided the nice thing would be to try to wake one of his roommates and see if they even want to go down to breakfast.

"Hey, Neville! Breakfast!" Draco said tapping Neville on his arm which was thrown over the chubby boy's eyes.

"What? Oh breakfast, yes, thank you. I didn't mean to sleep through my alarm," Neville said.

"You had an alarm? I didn't hear it," Draco frowned in confusion.

Neville nodded, "yeah, my gran taught me how to make my wand be an alarm. I can teach you if you want. It is one of the few spells I know."

"That would be great! Thanks, Neville. Can you teach me this evening? Hermione and Harry may want to learn as well," Draco said excitedly. He hadn't known there was such a thing as a wand alarm.

"Sure, yeah, just find me tonight," Neville said shyly. Draco realized that both Harry and Neville were not confident in their own abilities.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and into the dorm. "I'm ready whenever you are. Hey Neville!" Harry said to the boy who was gathering clothes to get dressed.

"Morning Harry," Neville said taking his turn in the bathroom. "I'll wake Dean and Seamus when I'm done," Neville told Draco.

Draco nodded as Neville closed the door. "Neville is going to teach us how to make our wand be an alarm for us tonight. So, we don't need to send home for a Muggle alarm clock after all." Draco said with a grin.

"I may do it anyway. I'm not sure my wand will wake me unless I charm it to poke me until I wake up." Harry said smiling.

The boys were joking as they walked down the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch with her nose in a book, waiting for the boys. When she looked up as they sat down next to her on the sofa, she looked relieved that they had met up with her.

"Were you worried we wouldn't show?" Draco asked.

"Umm…no, of course not." Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. Draco quirked his eyebrow at her. "Fine, a part of me thought you weren't serious about being my friend."

"I want to be your friend! I was telling Draco that you feel like the sister I never had." Harry said looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"Really? I've never been very good at making friends. I was made fun of for reading all the time."

"Oh no! Harry, you may need to become a book worm to keep up with the two of us," Draco teased Harry, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ok. Are you ready to go down to breakfast? I'm not incredibly hungry, but I could eat something. Who are your dorm mates?" Hermione asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

The boys shared the names of their dorm mates and Hermione did the same. She seemed disgruntled about her dorm mates. In her words, there had just been "too much giggling" before bed last night. She wasn't sure she would fit in with them.

Professor Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts, ex-death eater, and the seriously snarky man sat at the staff table watching as Draco, Harry, and Hermione walked in. He noticed something peculiar about the three friends, but it took a few minutes to realize what it was that caught his attention.

He would have automatically watched Draco since he is the blond boy's Godfather, and he continued to watch the three friends without appearing to be watching them. After five minutes, he figured it out. They were working as one. If he had been able to see their auras or their magic, he would have seen it melding together seamlessly. Even though the three students chose different breakfasts, they didn't need to talk to get their desired foodstuff. Draco chose his toast and eggs. Harry chose bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and tomatoes. Hermione chose oatmeal with brown sugar and cinnamon with strawberries. Severus was adept at reading lips and could see that not once was a food item on their lips, but each gave it as if reading minds. It was peculiar. They worked together as a single unit. He knew that they couldn't have known one another for long, surely? Draco and Potter had known each other about a month if the letter from Narcissa was to be believed.

Severus was upset that Draco was not in his house, but he also understood that Draco was no longer fully of Slytherin nature. He had enough influence from the Tonks' family to no longer be cunning in a cutting way. He had a heart that was deep. It was the fact that Harry Potter seemed to be best friends with Draco. He knew this would put himself in Harry's company more often than he wished. Seeing a miniature version of James Potter, but with the eyes of his long dead love, was disconcerting. He didn't know how he was going to navigate this development. Narcissa had written Severus the night before to ask him to look after both Draco and Harry. His promise to Dumbledore would have him looking after Potter anyway. But to see Lily looking at him through his eyes would take some getting used too.

He would sort this out later. He had schedules to hand out to his house and a class to teach in just a few minutes. Severus Snape hated not knowing something and vowed to get to the bottom of it. Professor Quirrell leaned over to ask him to pass the jam. Snape barely acknowledged the stuttering man and passed him the jam. Standing, Draco noticed Snape for the first time and waved and smiled at his Godfather. At least he wasn't completely forgotten in the surprise of house sorting. This was going to be a long seven years. He just knew it.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry all had the same classes since they were first years. Being in Gryffindor, they had Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Potions with Slytherins, and Charms with Ravenclaws. Transfiguration was alone, and History of Magic all four houses were in together. The first class of the day was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They were directed to head to Greenhouse 1 by Professor Sprout.

When they arrived, it was to a warm greenhouse that was full of plants and dirt. Hermione, Draco, and Neville were excited. The rest of the Gryffindors were apathetic at best. The first class was a lecture on safety in the greenhouses and what to expect from the class. A one-foot length essay was assigned about the history of Herbology. Ron Weasley loudly complained about having homework on the first day of classes, but with one look from Professor Sprout, he knew he needed to be quiet.

As the Gryffindors headed to their first Charms class back inside the castle, they chatted and were quite loud in the hallway. Other students noticed Harry and pointed him out. Draco and Hermione kept beside Harry as much as possible to field the onlookers and questioners as much as possible. Even though Hermione was Muggle-born, she had read enough books to know that Harry was positively famous and would cause a stir for a while. Harry, for his part, was glad for his friend's help.

Charms was an uneventful class. Professor Flitwick taught them the basic charm to open doors  _Alohamora_. Draco and Hermione were the first students to get the charm to open the small doors that were set up for each student to practice on. Harry finally got the charm after Hermione taught him the proper wand movement. Hermione realized that Harry learned by watching repeatedly and then doing the movement.

Their first lunch period came, and they sat in the Great Hall once again to eat sandwiches and crisps. An Eagle owl flew into the room and landed in front of Draco and Harry. "It's a letter from home!" Draco exclaimed. "I wonder why it didn't arrive this morning."

Draco pulled the letter off the owl and offered some of his bread to it for a snack. The owl hooted, nibbled Draco's finger and flew off.

Draco opened the letter. Harry leaned in to read over his shoulder. The boys paled as they read the letter.

_Draco and Harry,_

_Uncle Ted and I are so proud of you for being sorted into Gryffindor. You both are very brave. Please hold onto that bravery as I tell you about what happened yesterday once you left on the train. Draco, your father was on the platform, watching in the shadows. He saw the five of us and waited until you both had left as well as most of the other parents. We had been speaking with a few friends when he shot a spell at your mum. We are unsure of the nature of the spell, but with the quick thinking of Ted, your mother was apparated quickly to St. Mungos which probably saved her life. Your father was not apprehended. After Ted apparated away, I saw him in the corner laughing before he too apparated away. I am sorry to say I did not react quickly enough to apprehend him. Narcissa is, as of this letter, unconscious and the healers believe she will be for some time. I will do my best to update you before bed tonight if there are any changes. Expect many owls in the coming days, but do not worry boys. Your mother is being looked after and guarded by Aurors. If we need to take you out of school, we will, but for right now, try to enjoy your classes._

_Be on guard against Lucius. He may try to reach out to you, now that you are away from home. Take any letters you may receive from him to either Professor McGonagall or your Godfather. They will know what to do._

_We love you both and are very proud of you._

_Aunt Meda_

The boys looked at one another and were unsure of what to say. Draco gave the letter to Hermione who read it quickly. "I'm so sorry Draco. I can't imagine the fear you must be feeling right now." Hermione gave the letter back to Draco and hugged him. He held her for a second enjoying the comfort she had to offer. He let go and stared at his plate.

"Can I ask why your father would be after you or your mother?" Hermione asked quietly. "You don't have to answer, I don't understand though. Divorce is common in the Muggle world and it seems like its uncommon in the magical world. Although some divorces can be bad and dangerous for the innocents in the divorce."

Draco swallowed and nodded, "I will tell you this evening in the library. I don't want to talk about it here, and it isn't something I want others to hear. My father isn't stable. I didn't tell you this morning, but Neville is going to teach us a wand alarm to help us to wake up in the mornings if you would like." He said changing the subject.

"There is a wand alarm? That's wonderful! I think that will help keep my roommates from hating me. They blew up my alarm this morning." Hermione said sadly, understanding the need for a different subject.

Both boys had lost their appetite. Hermione finished her meal quickly, so they could walk to potions together. While Draco was looking forward to the class with his Godfather, he knew that Uncle Sev, as Draco called him at home, would be disappointed at him being sorted into Gryffindor. He also had a lot on his mind that wasn't there half an hour ago. His mother was in the hospital in a coma. What if she died? What would attacking his mother do for his father? It was all so ridiculous.

Professor Snape stalked into the dungeon room where his class was held. His robes were swirling around him, almost like a bat. He knew that the students sometimes referred to him as the bat of the dungeons. He didn't care. What he cared about now was making sure Draco was ok. He had received word from Ted Tonks that Narcissa was in the hospital from an attack from Lucius on the platform. That foolish man would probably be the death of so many people. He was very glad that Draco was out from under Lucius' control because if the Dark Lord returned, Draco would be served up on a silver platter. That would not happen now. He was as safe as he could be.

Snape looked around the room and found Draco looking right at him, almost as if he was searching for reassurance. He gave Draco a minute smile that he knew Draco would understand and turned to the class. He saw Draco take a breath and relax just a bit.

Snape snapped everyone to attention with a question, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Ms. Granger's hand shot into the air so quickly that he was shocked. Draco smiled and raised his hand slower.

"Draco,"

"It creates potion called the Draught of Living Death," Draco said quietly, knowing his Godfather ignored Hermione on purpose and was none too happy about it.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape ground out through his teeth. "There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in this class. It is a subtle art, potion making. Pair up and look at the board, create the potion on the board. No talking unless it is directly about the potion you are preparing."

Draco and Harry paired up. Hermione paired up with a girl from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. As everyone got started, Professor Snape walked around the room monitoring the progress. When he came to Draco and Harry, he stopped, but couldn't find anything to criticize. The boys got along and worked well together. The potion was almost perfect for a first try. As he walked to Daphne and Hermione's desk, he saw their potion was almost perfect as well. He didn't say anything though.

An explosion went off near the back of the room and Seamus and Neville's potion was a black mass of goo that had exploded, burning both boys. "Go to the Hospital Wing. Ten points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindors in the room groaned. The Slytherins sniggered behind their hands.

"Bring a vial of your potion to the front and set it on my desk with each partner's name on it. Clean your cauldron with an  _Evanesco_  and leave my presence. Mr. Malfoy, I need you to stay for a moment."

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged. He cleaned their cauldron and went to the door to wait for Draco with Hermione.

"What did you think of the Professor Snape's class?" Hermione asked conversationally.

Harry looked at the floor, "I would probably fail if I hadn't paired with Draco."

"I think you could do fine, it just takes getting used, too," Hermione said kindly. "Do you know what Draco was held back for?"

"I think Snape is his Godfather. From what I understand from staying with his family, Godparents are a lot different in the magical world than they are in the Muggle world. We should probably ask about that. I wonder if I had Godparents," Harry mused.


	10. Their Pasts Connect Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long. Life got in the way! I should be able to get the next chapter up rather quickly though. I have so many different stories I am working on right now- two fests, one is due in two days! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are mentions of abuse and rape in this chapter. Not anything in detail, but it is there.

“Professor?” asked Draco when the classroom was empty.

“Draco, how are you handling the attack on your mother?”

Draco looked at his Godfather and wanted to cry but chose not to cry. He was an eleven-year-old boy, not a child who would cry. “I’m fine. It came as a shock, but father is unstable. I know if anything changes, Aunt Meda will take me out of school. I hope mum will be ok. Have you heard anything else?”

“No, they are sending me just as many owls as you at this point. They want to be able to get you to St. Mungos as quickly as possible if necessary. But I truly believe there is nothing to worry about. The healers will take care of your mother,” Snape said as kindly as he could. While the students in the school saw him as harsh and aloof, to Draco, he was much more caring.

“Thank you, Uncle Sev. I know it was a shock for me to not be sorted into Slytherin. The hat gave me a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.” Draco began. But stopped, contemplating if he should tell his Godfather about what the hat had said. “It said that I wasn’t as Slytherin as I once was and that my choice would change history. I chose to be sorted into Gryffindor.”

“How do you feel about what the hat said?”

“I think that a hat can’t see the future and especially since I’m eleven, my choice cannot really change history. But at the same time, I’m friends with Harry Potter. I think in some alternate universe I was probably enemies with him and was sorted in Slytherin. But that is not where we are today. He is becoming one of my best friends, like a brother.”

Snape nodded his head. He needed to ponder on this.

“Uncle Sev, can I ask a favor of you?” Snape nodded for him to continue. “Can you keep an eye out for Theo. Since I’m not in Slytherin there really is only so much I can do. I will continue to be his friend, but there will be a rift because of our different houses. You know how his father is. I don’t want anything bad to happen.” Draco asked worriedly.

“I was already planning to watch for him, but I appreciate that you don’t want to lose his friendship over house divides. I think that if you can continue to be friends with those who have always been your friend, though they are in a different house, it would go a long way in changing history,” Snape said thoughtfully.

“Hmm…” Draco said. “I should go. We need to study before dinner.”

“May I ask what you know of Ms. Granger?” Snape asked as Draco stood to go, he wanted to discover the mystery of the three friends.

“She is Muggleborn. I think she will be a wonderful friend. We love to study probably the same amount and read a lot of the same books. She learns magic just as fast as I do. I think she was lonely before coming to school. I think Harry and I are her first real friends,” Draco said quietly.

“Go study. No need to slack on the first day of school,” Professor Snape said grimly.

Draco left the classroom and saw that Harry and Hermione were sitting in the hallway waiting for him.

“What did Professor Snape want?” Harry asked as they stood and walked toward the library.

“He wanted to check on me after hearing about my mum. He is my Godfather and has a responsibility to make sure I’m protected and aware of any changes that may happen,” Draco said quietly.

“What do you mean? Harry told me that having Godparents are different in the magical world,” Hermione asked.

“Godparents are tied to their godchild magically. They must see to the mental, physical, and emotional wellbeing of the child. They are supplemental to the parents. If a parent is abusing their godchild, the Godparent must step in and try to protect the child. That was one of the reasons why my mother was able to get a divorce. Uncle Sev was able to give memories of the pain he felt through the bond to me when my dad abused me. It was a hard few years for him. There was only so much he could do at first. It’s hard to explain but suffice it to say that if you have a magical godparent, they feel, to a lesser degree, what you feel. If you are in danger, they will know. If you are truly excited and elated, they will know.”

“Is that for life?” Hermione asked wanting clarification.

“No, just until seventeen when a witch or wizard comes of age,” Draco explained. “The bond can be continued, but it is rare.”

“Are there books about this? I want to know more,” Hermione asked.

“I think so. We can look in the library. If not, when mum is home, I will ask her or Aunt Meda to look for books on it.”

Harry was quiet through the exchange. He was pale. “So, if I had a Godparent, they knew about how I felt through my childhood and did nothing to help me.”

“You may not have had a Godparent. If you did, they may not have been able to help. Dumbledore may have done something to make the bond be broken without the person knowing. I know that can be done, but it takes a very powerful wizard.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything. Hermione was looking back and forth from wizard to wizard. “I think we need to talk about our pasts. There is something that I think connects us that most people would not care to understand.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked quietly as they walked into the library. They walked as far back as they could before the Restricted Section and sat down. It was a quiet corner of the library. A window was right behind the four-person table. There were a few cushy armchairs under the window.

Hermione looked around, but since it was the first day of class, no one was in the library. “I may be wrong, but it seems we are all connected by abuse.”

“You were abused as well?” Draco asked looking sick.

Hermione nodded, “I’m not sure I’m ready to tell you about it though. Why don’t one of you start.”

Harry looked at Hermione sadly, “I grew up with Muggles. I knew nothing about the magical world. But my mum was a witch. My aunt knew about witches and wizards and Hogwarts. But my uncle and aunt wanted to beat the magic out of me. When I showed signs of accidental magic, they starved me. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until about a month before my birthday, when the owls started to show up with my Hogwarts letter. The last few days of being home, I was practically starved. I lived on a few pieces of bread and some water for four days. I was beaten repeatedly just for existing. My uncle’s sister, Aunt Marge has a great big bulldog who hates me and would chase me up the tree in the backyard. My cousin would use me as a punching bag. I could go on. It was terrible. I was always called “boy” never by my name. They hate me and I hate them.”

Harry paused, taking a breath before continuing, looking at Draco, “When I ran into you at Madame Malkin’s I didn’t know what to do or say,” he turned to Hermione, “he helped me understand a little of who I am. I got to go stay with Draco and his family for the last three weeks of summer. I’m also allowed to go to their house for breaks, except for one month in the summer, where I will have to return to the Dursley’s on Professor Dumbledore’s orders. Although, I think Narcissa and Aunt Meda are trying to change that.”

Draco nodded. Hermione was shocked at the depth of hate that someone could show for a child. She stood up and walked around the table to hug Harry. She had tears in her eyes when she was finished and moved to sit back in her chair next to Draco, “Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry! Why would Dumbledore allow that?”

“We don’t know for sure. Something about blood wards or protection.”

She sniffed and turned to Draco, who was looking at his hands, “I guess I’m next,” he said quietly. Thankfully, the library was nearly empty, so he didn’t have to worry about being overheard. So, he explained what happened to him while staring at the inconsistency in the woodgrain of the floor. When he finished, he looked up at Harry and Hermione. Harry looked like he wanted to vomit. Hermione had tears silently streaming down her face.

She leaned over and pulled Draco to her in a tight hug. Then she motioned for Harry to join them and hugged them to her in a three-sided hug, “my boys! I’m so sorry that you both have gone through that. While my parents never abused me, the people around me did.” She said as she adjusted in her seat, and Harry sat down. She was looking at her hands and speaking very quietly. Both boys had to lean forward to hear her.

“My dad’s brother, my uncle sexually assaulted me when I was six. I told my parents because I was afraid. He made me bleed. I thought I was dying. My parents took me to the hospital and confirmed I was raped. My uncle was taken by the police and is in prison. Then a few years later, a neighborhood acquaintance attacked me. I was beaten within an inch of my life and raped again. I had already spent three years in therapy. I didn’t trust anyone. I didn’t want to be touched by anyone. You need to understand, up until I walked on the train and met you two, I would never let a boy near me. I was arguing with Ron because I asked him to not touch me, and Ron didn’t understand why I would ask him to not sit next to me or touch his arm to my arm. I felt it was weird and creepy that he wanted to sit that close in an empty compartment, but evidently, I was being a prude,” She shook her head and continued, “so when you two walked into the compartment, I felt safe for the first time in five years. It was like my magic said, ‘relax, you will be safe with these two. They will protect you.’” Hermione broke down crying at this point. “I was afraid that I may be misreading the situation, but the more time we were in the same compartment, the calmer I felt. You don’t understand the fear I have been living under for five years. The amount of therapy I went through, and the only other male in my life who I would allow near me was my dad. I suffered through family reunions but would have anxiety attacks during them because of the men in the room. I didn’t know how I was going to handle being in school here. But I feel safe with the two of you. It really doesn’t make sense in a natural way, but my magic is calmer with you both around.”

Draco and Harry looked at each other. Neither wanted to cry in front of anyone else, but the tears were flowing anyway. The connection that the three of them held was indeed related to the abuse they had each endured. To know that people were so depraved to want to hurt a child.

Draco spoke first clearing his throat to remove traces of tears, “I’m so sorry that you were raped and hurt that way. I can’t imagine the pain you must feel,” Draco was cognizant that she probably felt shame at some point. He knew in pureblood circles if a witch was raped, it was covered up or the witch would never be able to marry. It was a sign of shame. He wanted to help her feel safe.

Harry and Draco both got up and hugged Hermione close. Hermione cried on their shoulders and allowed them to comfort her. Draco gave her his handkerchief out for her to wipe her nose when they all pulled away.

“Is it weird that we seem so connected?” Hermione asked quietly.

“I think Uncle Sev noticed something different about us earlier, but he didn’t really explain. It was really just in a few of his questions and a thoughtful look he gave me,” Draco said.

“I don’t know what to think. Magic seems to explain so much more about my life than I thought it ever would,” Harry said sitting back and getting his charms book out to start on homework. He didn’t know what else to do and knew that changing the focus would be more than helpful.

“I agree,” Hermione said, “thank you for listening and not judging me.”

Draco looked scandalized, “We would never judge you for something you could not control. You were abused. Thank you for not judging us as well. I know that most Pureblood families have shunned my mum and me because of the divorce. It just isn’t done. But now I have two best friends who I know I can count on. I just need to make sure Theo is ok. He may need to join us sometimes as well. His dad is worse than mine but can’t do anything about it because his mum is dead.”

Hermione looked thoughtful, “I would like to meet him. I can’t guarantee that I will be as close to him as you two, but I will try. He probably needs friends.”

Draco nodded, “he was sorted into Slytherin. He should probably be in Ravenclaw, but his father would kill him if he was sorted anywhere else. He is a nice guy, just rough because of the abuse. Harry met him over the summer.”

“He is nice, but he is more introverted than I am,” Harry said. “I think you might be ok with him. Maybe not as comfortable with him, but he would never hurt you.”

Hermione nodded. She took out her books and started writing notes on the reading. Draco did the same. Each of the three felt close and ready to face their homework head on. Draco hoped the next letter was about his mother waking though. He knew Hermione and Harry would be there for him.


	11. St. Mungo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond sorry for the long time between updates. I have recently started beta-ing a fic for someone and it has taken up a lot of my time. Add to it a fest piece I wrote and turned in last week, I have not had time to work on my WIPs! Please forgive me! I am working on the next chapter as soon as this is posted so there shouldn't be as long between posts. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know. I really like this chapter. I also like how I'm writing Snape. I also created my own spell in this chapter. Please don't hate on my creativity.

Letters came about his mother in the week after school started, but there was no change in her. She was still unconscious in St. Mungo’s. Harry and Hermione were there for each letter from home and each subsequent break in temper. Draco was angry at his father for attacking his mother. He was angry at the healers for not healing her faster. Though the letters were getting cheerier and more hopeful, he knew his mother was in grave danger.

“What is the use in having healers if they can’t figure out what is wrong with her?” Draco asked on the first Friday after the attack.

“No one knows what curse she was hit with.” Hermione tried to reason for the millionth time it seemed. “They are trying their best. Do you think you can go see her this weekend?”

“I’m going to ask Uncle Sev to take us, yes. I can’t go there alone. I need you both there. Hermione, can you write home and get permission from your parents?”

“I already did. They said I could go, just to be careful.”

Draco nodded and started walking to the Potions Master’s office. He reached the door in a daze and knocked on it.

“Come in” came the surly voice.

“Uncle Sev, can you take Harry, Hermione, and I to St. Mungo’s this weekend? I need to see my mother, please.” Draco stood in front of the desk where his Godfather was sitting grading papers. Harry and Hermione flanked Draco.

Snape looked shocked by the request and the way the three friends were standing, “I can take you, but I don’t have permission for Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter.”

“Please, sir, I need them with me. I can’t see my mother in a hospital bed without them. Hermione already asked for permission from her parents. They gave it. And I know my mum would like to see Harry.” Draco practically begged.

“Have you talked to your head of house? Professor McGonagall would need to be consulted.”

“No, I wanted to see if you would take us first.”

“Let us head to Professor McGonagall’s office then. I can take you Saturday morning if all is cleared.” Snape stood and walked to the door with the three children following him.

No one spoke on the way to their head of house’s office. Professor Snape knocked on the door and was allowed entry.

“Severus, what are you doing with three of my students? Please tell me they are not in trouble after only the second week of school?” McGonagall asked as they filed in.

“No, Minerva. Draco would like to visit his mother this weekend. He has requested that Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter accompany him. I understand that Ms. Granger has already requested permission from her parents. Mr. Potter is, as you know is under your jurisdiction. Would you allow me to accompany these three students tomorrow to visit Ms. Black?”

“Mr. Malfoy, why must you have these two with you?” Professor McGonagall asked severely.

Draco looked her in the eye, “They are my best friends. I need their support to see my mum in the hospital. Professor McGonagall, I can’t do this without them. I’m worried about mum.”

“Very well, Severus, I will allow you to take the three of them to St. Mungos for the day, but they must be back for dinner. If there is any sign of trouble, you bring them immediately back to Hogwarts. You know the danger that is outside these walls.” Professor McGonagall spoke severely.

“Minerva, you know I would die before I let anything happen to any student.” Snape gave her a pointed look. “Especially these three.”

Draco, Harry, and Hermione shared a look. What did he mean by that? But Snape spoke again, “Meet me in my office at 8 am. Not a minute later.”

“Yes, sir.” They chorused and left the room.

o0o0o0

Saturday morning found the three friends knocking on Professor Snape’s door at a quarter to eight. “Good, you’re here. Let’s go. You all know how to floo correct?”

Hermione looked confused. “No, sir. I don’t know what floo is.”

“It’s easy, Hermione,” Harry spoke up. “You take some of the glittery green powder, throw it in the fire and step in yelling the destination. It takes you to the place you are going. It’s like physical phoning.”

“Yes, you will be going to St. Mungo’s Waiting Room. Speak clearly though.”

“Why don’t you go with me?” Draco asked stepping forward.

“Can I do that?” Hermione asked uncertainly.

“It’s not normally done, but it is probably preferable. Go ahead Draco, Ms. Granger.” Professor Snape said handing Draco the powder. He threw the powder, grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her to him.

“St. Mungo’s Waiting Room” Hermione squeaked as she spun around clutching hard to Draco.

They stepped out at the correct grate and dusted themselves off. Harry followed closely by Professor Snape.

“I do not like floo travel,” Hermione told Harry quietly, not wanting to annoy anyone.

“You get used to it. It is hard the first few times.”

“Follow me please, do not get lost.” Professor Snape ordered as he walked down the hall toward the elevator. Once they had gotten in the elevator, they went to level 4. Draco hadn’t let go of Hermione’s hand. As they got closer to his mother, he tightened his grip on her hand. She squeezed it to give him courage. Snape stopped outside of a room and knocked on the door.

Uncle Ted said “come in” from the other side and the four visitors stepped in the room and closed the door. “Draco! Harry! And I’m guessing you are Hermione?” Uncle Ted asked coming up and clasping the two boys on the back in a hug. Aunt Meda followed suit quickly.

“Yes, sir. You must be Draco’s Uncle Ted and Aunt Meda. It’s very nice to meet you.” Hermione said demurely.

“Severus, thank you for bringing them. The healer has been by and there has been some progress. Cissy is waking slowly from the coma. Her mind is more active than it was.” Aunt Meda explained keeping Draco in the hug she knew he desperately needed.

“Do you mind, I know I tried the other day, but as I studied this week, I found another spell that may help?” Snape asked quietly.

“Of course, we are willing to try anything. The healers still don’t know what he hit her with.” Uncle Ted growled the last sentence in anger.

Snape stepped forward and started saying incantations and waving his wand over Narcissa.

Draco had grabbed Hermione’s hand and Harry had clasped Draco on his shoulder. The three were truly inseparable. Ted and Andromeda watched the three friends closely. It was odd watching them walk and work as one. Draco walked forward with his friends in tow. He came to stand on the other side of the bed from his Godfather. Tears were silently falling down his face watching his mother on the bed. She looked so small and fragile. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. He collapsed into Hermione’s hug, shaking with silent tears.

After ten minutes of working, Snape finally spoke up, “It was the _Mortus Limbiana_ curse. The healer needs to be called immediately.” Ted left the room and called the healer on duty.

Snape explained to the healer how he came by this information and how to treat Narcissa. It would take some spell work and a few potions, but within a few days, she would be awake. The fact that she was already waking up, meant that her body was fighting the curse.

“Thank you, Professor Snape, we will get to work immediately. Can we ask you to come in tomorrow to consult if necessary?” Healer Murray asked before he relayed the information to the junior healers to start preparing the potions.

“Yes, of course. I can be here every day as necessary. I won’t allow Draco to be without his mother.”

Draco had looked up when Snape had asked for the healer to come in. He listened but didn’t directly understand everything going on. “Uncle Sev, is she going to be ok?”

“Yes, Draco, in a few days, she will be awake. She will still be weak, but she won’t have any lasting effects. Your father is a dead man if I ever see him again, though. This is a dark spell that he used on his wife.” Snape turned to Ted and Meda, “You need to be extra careful coming and going. Lucius is obviously after Narcissa.”

Meda said, “We haven’t left her alone at all. Someone is always in this room with her. I won’t allow anything more to happen to her.”

Snape nodded and looked at Draco who was still holding on to Hermione as if his life depended on it.

“Draco, you are not allowed to go anywhere in this hospital without someone with you, preferably an adult. I don’t trust Lucius to not try to attack you as well.”

Draco looked shocked, but nodded, “yes sir. I won’t leave this room without an adult.”

“I would also suggest that Harry and Hermione always be with an adult as well. We know Lucius knows of Mr. Potter’s friendship to his son. No one is truly safe from that unhinged man.” Uncle Ted said. The two students nodded that they understood. They wouldn’t be foolish enough to leave the room without an adult.

The afternoon was relatively quiet. Draco held his mother’s hand and waited. The three students spoke with Uncle Ted and Aunt Meda. Snape left the room to speak with the healers. Lunch was a quiet affair. Aunt Meda’s house-elf brought a basket full of sandwiches, crisps, fruit, and butterbeer.

Once the fear of seeing his mother had abated, he felt Hermione’s fear rolling off her in waves. Harry had felt it to a lesser degree and sat between her and the rest of the room. Draco continued to hold her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. After a few hours of speaking with Uncle Ted and Aunt Meda, Hermione’s anxiety had lowered but was not completely gone. Hermione felt safer than she normally would with a strange man but still wasn’t totally at ease. She was glad that she had Draco and Harry.

Snape returned for his three students an hour before dinner. He spoke with Ted and Andromeda for a few minutes quietly. Draco, Harry, and Hermione could not hear what they were saying. They shared looks and knew that whatever the adults were speaking of, it was important. Hermione wondered what spell the adults had used to not be overheard.

“It’s time to go. We will all be coming back on Tuesday after class. Your mother should wake up on Monday or Tuesday. Your aunt will continue to send updates.” Professor Snape spoke.

Draco nodded, “Thank you, Uncle Sev. I really appreciate you looking out for my mum and bringing us here today.”

Ted and Andromeda both hugged Draco and Harry. Hermione held out her hand to the two adults, not yet ready to hug Ted. All three adults felt there was something underlying in the way she reacted to Ted but didn’t want to say anything. Draco and Harry hadn’t left her side the whole day. Truly, none of them had left each other for very long, only a few restroom trips.

The students and their teacher left for Hogwarts. Severus watched out for Lucius or any other person who would want to harm his charges. As far as Severus could ascertain, Lucius was not in the hospital. The three students stayed abreast of one another.

Once they flooed back to his office, Snape had to ask the question that was burning on all the adult’s minds, “Please stay for a moment.”

Draco, Harry, and Hermione stood in front of his desk, waiting on their Professor to speak. He had sat down and put his head in his hands.

“I have noticed something unique about the three of you. I’m wondering if you are aware of it and how it came to be in such a short time of knowing one another.”

They nodded for him to continue.

“You work as a unit, as one. If I could see each of your aura’s I would probably see them meld together as one. Are you aware of this?”

Hermione looked at the boys, who shrugged, “Yes sir, we became aware of it almost immediately after we met. We also put together that we are connected through shared experiences in our lives.”

“What shared experiences? You just met Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy on the train, correct?”

“You misunderstand. We have each been abused in one way or another in our lives. I think that because of Harry and Draco’s bond, the one made over the summer, I was able to feel safe. If they hadn’t been friends, I don’t believe we would even be discussing this. I have only done a few days of research, but I think we have a type of soul bond that is not made by vow but shared experience and care for one another. Draco and Harry had already told Ms. Black that they would look out for one another at school. Then I came along, and I felt safe for the first time in a very long time. I’m not sure how my magic reached out to them, but I’m immensely glad it did.”

“Mr. Potter, how were you abused? Albus assured me you would be safe at the Dursley’s home.”

Harry looked abashed. How did Snape know his aunt and uncle’s last name? “The short story is I was neglected. Forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and not fed nearly enough. I did all the housework and cooking. It was horrible.” Hermione was already holding his hand through the story. Draco had put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Physical touch seemed to be the main way they calmed one another.

Snape held his temper only due to years of control. “Ms. Granger, may I ask the nature of the abuse you faced?”

Hermione looked down and blushed, “I was raped at age five and again at age seven.”

Snape couldn’t hold in his gasp, “Please tell me those monsters are in prison.”

“One is. I’m not sure what happened to the other.” Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Snape nodded and looked between the three friends. He saw that there was much more connecting them than he had originally thought. He had a new research project. Anything that involved his Godson was something necessary to know.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look at me! two chapters in three days! I have two more chapters edited and ready to go after this! :) I am currently writing the chapter after those two. I should have a normal posting schedule for a bit, but we all know me at this point and this could change. The best-laid plans, am I right? I really hope you enjoy this offering! Please read and review!

Draco woke up on Tuesday excited to see his mother after class. Professor Snape had found him the day before and gave him the wonderful news that his mother had woken up early Monday morning. Draco had gone back to his room and slept that night like he hadn't since he found out about the attack on his mum. He had been so scared. Hermione and Harry had given him the space he needed.

His two best friends would be joining him again to visit his mother. Draco had permission to stay the night with his mum, but Harry and Hermione would need to return to the school. Draco already knew he wouldn't be staying the night but returning with Harry and Hermione. He was nervous about his mum to meet Hermione. He didn't understand his anxiety, but it was there. He felt older than his eleven years. Hogwarts and worry had aged him in a week.

The three friends met Professor Snape after the last class of the day. They walked to his office and flooed to St. Mungos. Hermione again opted to floo with Draco. Luckily, they were both small enough to do this easily.

"I don't think I will ever get used to using the floo system. I really don't like it." Hermione commented as she wobbled on her feet. She felt seasick.

Draco looked at her and realization flashed across his face. "You get motion sick, don't you. No wonder you don't like to floo. Next time, I know a spell that can help that. Uncle Ted taught it to me once I got my wand. I get motion sick when I fly on my broom."

"There is a spell for that?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco grinned and grabbed her hand. Harry and Uncle Sev had already arrived, and they were all walking toward the elevator. "Yes, there is most definitely a spell for that. I think you will not mind flooing if you don't get sick. We can try it when we go back to the castle."

"You aren't planning to stay the night with your mother?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, I want to come back to the castle with you and Harry." Hermione nodded in understanding.

The four stepped off the elevator and walked toward his mum's room. Uncle Ted was waiting outside for them.

"Good evening! Cissy is doing well, Draco. No need to worry. The healer is inside doing a few diagnostic spells."

"Is that normal?" Severus asked.

"No, but the healer said he needed to do some different diagnostic spells. He didn't elaborate, why?"

"Because they don't need to do private diagnostic exams for that spell," Severus said storming into the room. The healer and Narcissa were not in the room.

"Shite" was all Severus could say. Then he ran out of the room and found the head healer. "Why wasn't there an anti-apparition spell on Ms. Black's room? We need the Aurors called NOW! She is gone."

The healer looked shocked and followed him to the room to see for himself. "There is a ward against direct apparition on each room in the hospital. There is no way they left that way. It takes direct magic from the Director of the hospital to allow the ward to lift."

Draco was surprised when Uncle Ted whipped out his wand and conjured his Patronus and sent it to Dora. "It's the fastest way to get Aurors here. If we waited for the hospital, we may not get them called until next week." He also sent another Patronus to Aunt Meda. Harry and Hermione were standing so close to Draco there was no way to tell where one began and the other ended. They may be first-year students, but they would protect one another to the best of their ability.

"Lucius must have used Polyjuice potion to pass as a healer. I'm so sorry Draco. I should have stayed in that room." Uncle Ted said contritely.

"Uncle Ted, this isn't your fault. Father has a lot to answer for." Draco said looking at his Uncle Ted angrily.

No one disagreed with Draco. His cousin came running up the hallway with her superior. "Dad, what happened? Watcher, Draco?"

"Hi, Dora," Draco said quietly.

"This is my partner, and superior, Auror Lanley," Dora said, turning her hair multiple colors in her anxiety for her aunt.

Uncle Ted explained what happened before the Hogwarts group arrived. Uncle Severus recounted storming in and finding nobody in the room.

"But the rooms are warded against apparition? Could Lucius have gotten around this?" Auror Lanley asked.

"According to the healer, the only person who can lower the wards is the director of the hospital. But no one has seen him today." Snape explained.

Dora left, knowing what to look for, "She is going to the director's office to look for clues, then to his house if he isn't there." Auror Lanley said.

Draco stood against the wall in the hallway of St. Mungos. Harry and Hermione had not let go of him since the discovery of his mother being gone.

"Uncle Sev, could Lucius have taken her to Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked.

Snape looked at the children and realized they needed to be taken back to the castle. "The Aurors will check everywhere. Lucius probably took her to the Manor, but we can't rule out the other residences the Malfoy's own. I need to take you three back to the castle."

Aunt Meda walked up the corridor, levitating a paper in front of her. "I think Lucius already sent a ransom note. I didn't open it. We should take this somewhere less public. Healer," Aunt Meda waved down the healer walking down the hallway, "we need a private room, now." The healer nodded and asked them to follow down the hall.

"This is a private waiting room." The healer explained.

"Thank you," Aunt Dromeda said. "Now then, this arrived right as Ted's Patronus arrived." She levitated it toward Auror Lanley.

"Let me test it for curses, please step back. Can everyone put up a shield, just in case?" The adults stood in front of the children and placed shield charms up. Auror Lanley did a few spells and it was safe to open. Waving his wand, the letter opened.

Lanley read aloud,

_Draco,_

_If you ever want to see your mother again, you must return to Malfoy Manor and take up your rightful place as my heir. Your mother will be here waiting for you. Don't involve the Aurors or your aunt and uncle. They are blood traitors and unworthy of your time._

_You have until midnight tonight to return home, or your mother dies._

_Your Father_

Draco had tears in his eyes as the letter was read. "I have to save mum." Was all he said.

"No young man, you do not." Auror Lanley said. "Let the Aurors handle this. You are to go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, let's go. I will come back and help the Aurors." Uncle Sev said, taking Draco's shoulder and leading him toward the door.

"What will happen to mum if I don't show up?" Draco asked, resisting. He had Hermione's hand gripped tightly.

"Draco," Aunt Meda spoke, "Your father knows that you are at school. He would know that I or Uncle Ted would receive the note, not you. He is unstable. It is unsafe for you to be involved. Your mother will be safe. Let the Aurors do their work. We will keep you apprised of what happens." Draco nodded and allowed his Uncle Sev to guide him and his friends from the room.

They were silent as they walked to the floo. Draco quietly did the spell on Hermione's ears to help her floo but wouldn't let go and flooed with her back to the castle. Harry followed quickly behind. Snape stepped out a moment later.

"Can you three make it back to your common room?" he waved his wand and a note floated in front of them. "No one should bother you since it is still half an hour before curfew, but just in case. Draco, I will make sure you receive an update as soon as it is available. Don't worry. Everything will be ok."

"Sir, we haven't had any dinner. We were supposed to eat at St. Mungos." Hermione asked quietly.

"Ah, yes, of course. Pippy!" A house elf popped in the room, "Can you get these three students some dinner? They missed dinner."

"Yes, Master, yes. What would yous like to eat?"

"Can we have some sandwiches and crisps? Can we take them back to our common room?" Harry asked taking over.

"Yes, sir, yes. Be rights back." Pippy said and popped away.

"I'm going to go back to St. Mungos. Pippy should return shortly. Try not to worry Draco."

Draco nodded. Uncle Sev looked at Harry and Hermione and silently conveyed that they were to keep an eye on Draco. The friends both nodded, understanding. Snape stepped into the floo and was gone.

Pippy returned with a basket of food. "Here yous go! Is there being anything else you needs?"

"No, thank you, Pippy," Harry said quietly picking up the basket and seeing pumpkin juice and a variety of sandwiches and crisps.

The three friends walked back to Gryffindor tower to eat their food and wait.

0o0o0o

Five hours later, an owl was knocking on the window of Gryffindor Tower. Draco, Harry, and Hermione were the last students awake. It was well past midnight, and they had been sitting on the couches, trying to not think of what could possibly be happening to Narcissa. Draco's head was in Hermione's lap. He had been dozing staring at the fire while Hermione's fingers ran through his hair, while her other hand held a book that she was reading. Harry was laying on the other couch, he had just fallen asleep. At the knock of the window, Draco jumped up in a small panic.

"It's ok, Draco. An owl has arrived." Hermione said as she stood and opened the window. The owl allowed her to untie the letter. It was addressed to Draco, herself, and Harry. The owl waited on the window sill.

"Do you want me to open it and read it out loud?" Hermione asked. Harry had woken when Draco had jumped up.

Draco nodded.

Hermione opened the letter and read,

_My son, Harry, and Ms. Granger,_

_I have been rescued. I know you are waiting for news of the outcome for the afternoon. Lucius came into my hospital room polyjuiced to look like one of the healers. Once he had asked Teddy to walk out, Lucius silenced, immobilized, and apparated me to the Manor. He did not harm me unless you count ranting and raving about the greatness of Voldemort. Lucius is hell-bent on getting Draco back so that he can offer him up to the Lord when he returns. It was beyond insane what was coming from his mouth. Really, how I ever believed any of that rubbish is embarrassing._

_The Aurors arrived only a few hours after Lucius had kidnapped me. I was sure that had Lucius had more time, damage would have been done to my person, but he had been too impassioned about his adoration of Voldemort. It was rather boring and repetitive._

_My son, I am just fine. I have been returned home. I am not returning to St. Mungos. Severus is planning on supplying my potions for my healing. Draco, Severus is going to bring you, Harry, and Ms. Granger to see me this weekend. I have permission from the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall for you three to stay Saturday night. I am looking forward to seeing my boys and meeting you, Ms. Granger._

_Now that you know I am safe, please go to sleep my Dragon. Harry, Ms. Granger, you as well. Get some rest. Do well in your classes for the rest of the week. Severus will tell you what happened to Lucius tomorrow._

_I love you, my son. Harry, I have only known you a month, but I love you too. Ms. Granger, I cannot wait to meet you,_

_All My Love,_

_Mum (Narcissa)_

Draco had tears in his eyes again as Hermione read the letter. He missed his mother so much. He was very glad to be going home to see her this weekend. He hoped that Lucius was dead or in Azkaban.

Harry sat back down on the couch and had silent tears by the close of the letter. Someone truly loved him.

Hermione was so glad that Narcissa was safe and well. She knew that Lucius could very well have been unstable enough to hurt or kill Narcissa. She was also excited to meet Narcissa.

"Are you ok Harry?" Draco asked turning to the silently sobbing boy.

Harry nodded, "I don't remember a time when I was loved by someone. And your mother barely knows me, but she loves me. Thank you for sharing your mum with me. You don't know what it means to me."

"Harry, you are the brother I didn't know I wanted. I think I've told you that before. I'm glad she loves you. Your aunt and uncle were horrible. I hate them. If I ever meet them, I may punch them both for treating you so poorly for so long. I'm hoping you don't have to return to that horrid place next summer."

Hermione had just sent a note off by the owl, "Let's go to bed as your mother suggested. I think we all need rest." Hermione said. Hermione had written a quick note to send off with the owl, notifying Narcissa of how Draco and Harry are and introducing herself. She closed the window and walked toward her boys. She first hugged Harry. She whispered into his ear, "I love you, Harry. You are my brother." Harry cried just a little bit more on her shoulder.

He patted her hair with his hand. "Hermione, thank you. I feel like you are my sister as well. I love you too."

Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't my brother, but you  _are_ my best friend. I'm glad your mum is safe." Draco held onto this witch who felt so much for a woman who she had not met properly yet.

"Don't worry, I understand. You aren't my sister, but my very best friend. I don't think anyone could replace you in my life." Draco said holding Hermione close to him and whispering in her ear.

They were eleven, not sixteen. But they both felt that one day, in the far future, they may be more.


	13. Chapter 13

_Draco felt the pain in his legs. He looked up to see his father swing his cane down and hit him on the back of his shins. He cried out and fell to the floor. Fear welled up inside. He pleaded for his father to stop, but with each swing, his father was cursing him. Draco looked up into his father’s eyes and saw them bloodshot, the breath coming from his father’s words smelled foul. With one more hit, he blacked out._

He woke in his bed. Harry and Hermione shaking him awake. Tears flowed from his eyes. His breathing came in deep bursts. He remembered the pain of the last beating he received from his father.

“Draco, are you awake?” Hermione asked in a scared voice.

He nodded and moved to sit up. He couldn’t speak at first. The fear he felt from the dream was still running through him. He rubbed his eyes with his hands to try to get the tears to stop. Hermione had moved to sit next to the head of the bed and had wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He leaned on her shoulder. He looked around the room, and other than Harry and Neville, his other roommates were asleep. Draco was grateful that not everyone was aware of his nightmare.

He took a shaky breath, “I’m better now, thank you. How did you know to come in here, Hermione?”

“I’m not sure. It was like I could hear you calling for me in fear, in my dream. So, I got up and ran in here. Harry was already attempting to wake you. It wasn’t until I touched you that you woke. What were you dreaming about?” she asked quietly.

“My Father was beating me. It was the last time he beat me before we left.” Fresh tears filled his eyes. Remembering the pain he felt was so difficult.

He heard Harry and Hermione suck in a breath. “I’m sorry Draco. Do you dream of that often?” Harry asked eventually.

“No, this was the first time in a very long time.” He murmured.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Draco noticed this but didn’t say anything. He knew they weren’t judging him, just trying to figure out a way to help him.

Harry cleared his throat, “Do you need some dreamless sleep? I can go get some from Professor Snape or Madame Pomfrey.”

He shook his head, “no, I will be fine. Thank you for waking me. I’m going to go wash my face. You guys can go back to sleep. I don’t want you to get caught, Hermione.” He stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

“Are you sure you don’t need me?” Hermione said staying on the edge of his bed.

“Yes, I will be able to sleep now. I won’t go back to the dream,” Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night, but it was close enough to the morning that he wouldn’t be absolutely exhausted for class.

Hermione nodded and hugged him before he went to the bathroom. Draco closed the door after she let go, and she walked to the bed and gripped Harry’s hand. “Keep an eye on him, please, Harry.”

“I will,” Harry mumbled and stood up to head back to his bed. He cast a _tempus_ charm and saw that it was half four in the morning. He doubted Draco would go back to sleep but could hope. He laid back down on his bed and waited for Draco to come out of the bathroom. He heard Neville snoring in the next bed. The last thing he remembered thinking was that Lucius had a lot to answer for and that Professor Snape needed to know about Draco’s nightmares.

0o0o0o

Harry woke up first the next morning. Neville had taught him the wand alarm charm as he had promised, and it helped Harry to no end. He was usually the first or second awake instead of last. He was exhausted but knew that he needed to go to class and catch up on his homework. But he smiled, he had a mother’s love. Narcissa loved him as a son. Harry hadn’t realized how much he needed that love. He knew that his mother had loved him. But that was ten years ago. Ten long years of feeling unloved and unwanted.

He looked at Draco’s bed and saw that it was empty. He walked to the bathroom, but Draco wasn’t there. Maybe he was in the common room. He took a quick shower, dressed and brushed his teeth. By the time he exited the bathroom, Draco was sitting on his bed, dressed with a book in his lap. He looked like he hadn’t fallen back to sleep.

“Did you get back to sleep?”

Draco shook his head.

“You ok? Do you want to talk about the dream? I understand if you don’t.”

Draco nodded, “I’m fine. I’m hoping that Lucius is in Azkaban.”

“Azkaban?”

“Wizard Prison. I hope he rots there. I hate him.” Harry understood the sentiment and nodded at Draco. Draco had stood and walked to the bathroom, deciding a shower would help his outlook on life.

Exiting the bathroom, he found Harry looking at the letter that they had received last night. He was smiling re-reading the words that Narcissa had penned.

“Are you ready to meet up with Hermione?” Draco asked sitting next to Harry on his bed.

“Yeah, let’s go down. I’m starving.” They walked to the common room and found Hermione like she was each morning, sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up when she heard them and smiled.

“Good morning boys! I’m starving! Ready to go down?” She stood and walked with them toward the portrait hole. “Did you get any sleep, Draco?” at Draco’s negative, she continued, choosing to leave it be for the time being, “I have something I need to tell you both. I realized it may affect our weekend a little.”

Draco and Harry nodded for her to continue. “My birthday is Sunday. I will be twelve. I don’t want the focus of the weekend to be my birthday though. You should enjoy having your mother home and being able to see her. I just wanted you to understand when my parents send me a gift and it arrives at your house.”

“We will definitely be giving you a birthday party then!” Harry said. “You can’t have a birthday and just skip it. What kind of cake do you like? We can get the house elves to bake you one. I will write to Aunt Meda about it.”

“Oh no, Harry, really, I don’t want to celebrate. It is a weekend to enjoy having Ms. Black back and well. She deserves the weekend to be about celebrating her.”

Draco smirked, “No, we will be having a party because I know my mum. She will want to celebrate your birth. She is going to love you like a third child. Especially once she realizes we are best friends. My mum will love to give you all sorts of gifts too.” He rubbed his hands together in glee. “I don’t think you will prevent mum or Aunt Meda from having a lavish party. You should have seen the party they put together in just a few hours’ notice for Harry.” He was truly excited about sharing Hermione’s first birthday with her.

“It was a lot of food and fun, that is for sure. I had never had a birthday party before that, that I can remember at least.” Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked perplexed by the boy’s assertion that Ms. Black would want to celebrate her birthday but didn’t argue anymore.

0o0o0o

That afternoon, after classes, Professor Snape had asked them to follow him to his office. He wanted to update them on Narcissa and tell them what happened with Lucius.

As the three students sat down in the chairs conjured by Snape for them. “First off, you need to know that Narcissa will be fine. She was not hurt badly. Your father hit her a few times, but not enough to have lasting effects. The Aurors arrived by stealth, but as soon as Lucius felt the shift in the wards, he apparated away, leaving Narcissa bound on the floor of the drawing room. We don’t know where he went. The Aurors are searching each of the Malfoy properties, but they have found nothing. You need to be on your guard Draco. Narcissa told me some things that have me worried for your safety. I won’t tell you what Lucius said, but know that Lucius is aware of your friendship with Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. He is not happy about this. Also, there is someone here at the castle that is actively working to return the Dark Lord to power. I haven’t worked out who it is but be on your guard. Don’t go anywhere alone if you can help it.”

Draco looked scared. Hermione was shocked. And Harry was not happy with this turn of events.

“We can’t just do nothing, Professor. If Lucius is out there, he needs to be stopped.” Harry practically shouted. “If he and someone in this castle is out to bring Voldemort back, he can’t continue.”

“I understand your frustration, Mr. Potter. But what would you do against a grown wizard? You are two weeks into your first year of school. You don’t want to get into a duel with him at this point. The Aurors will handle Lucius. You can help keep Draco safe in the castle though.” Snape said menacingly, “there is always strength in numbers. You stay with Draco as much as possible. Whoever is in the castle, will be after you as well, Mr. Potter. You can keep each other safe where teachers may fail.”

Hermione spoke up, “Would you tell us if or when they catch Lucius?”

Snape nodded.

“Thank you, Uncle Sev. I will not go anywhere alone in the castle. We have all our classes together anyway. I should be safe, even if someone is here working with Lucius. I will also warn Theo to be on the lookout. He may hear something from his father about who is helping Voldemort.” Draco said, standing.

“I plan on speaking with Mr. Nott this evening. He needs to be warned for his safety. Children of known Death Eaters are not safe right now.” Snape said quietly.

Harry spoke up, “Sir, may I ask you something?” at Professor Snape’s nod, Harry continued, “the other day you said something about the Dursley’s and how Dumbledore assured you that I was safe. What was that about?”

Snape looked up sharply, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but Dumbledore couldn’t be trusted anymore. He was lying about too much. “I knew your mother and aunt. I only met Vernon Dursley once. Petunia hated Lily. She was severely jealous when Lily received her Hogwarts letter. When Dumbledore placed you with the Dursley’s, I fought him on the decision. He assured me that you would be safe and taken care of. But I understand now that no one had been checking on you to see how you are or if they were, Dumbledore did nothing about how you were being treated. If I had known, I would have taken you out of that house. I loathed your father, but your mother was my best friend.”

The look on Snape’s face shocked Harry. He looked lost, dejected. “During our school years, I said something horrible to your mother, and she never forgave me. I don’t blame her, but I never stopped wanting to heal the wound my words left. Not many know this story. Please do not share it. I am sorry that I did nothing to help you, Mr. Potter. But rest assured, you should not have to return to the Dursley’s ever again.”

“Someday, could you tell me about my mother? I don’t know anything about her. I don’t blame you for me being with the Dursleys. Sir, should I trust Dumbledore? He seems odd.” Harry asked.

“Yes, one day, I will sit down with you and share stories with you. Dumbledore is a man with many hidden motives. You can trust him to never put your safety first. If you notice anything odd around the castle, come tell me. Dumbledore won’t do anything about it.” Snape said severely.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione nodded and left the room. They headed to the library to catch up on the homework they had gotten behind on during the previous weekend. They also had a lot to think about.

0o0o0o

The week was quiet, thankfully. By the time Saturday morning had rolled around, the three friends had finished all their homework for the next week and were ready to enjoy a weekend of relaxation and being home. Even though Draco and Harry’s home were not her own, she knew that in the coming years, she would probably be spending many holidays and summers at their home. As much as she loved her parents, she knew that it would be near torture to be away from Harry and Draco for very long.

Hermione did notice something interesting in Defense class that week. Professor Quirrell seemed jumpier than normal and his turban moved sometimes at random. There was something in that turban, she just didn’t know what. She never allowed herself to get too close to the professor. He made her feel more unsafe than anyone else in school. There was something about him that she wouldn’t allow her to get close to him.

“Hey, have you noticed that there is something weird about Professor Quirrell’s turban?” Hermione asked the boys quietly as they walked to Professor Snape’s office. Even though they were in Professor McGonagall’s house, they took Snape’s floo anywhere they needed to go. Snape was always the professor who went with them for protection. He also knew the family and wanted to check on Narcissa’s progress.

“I have. It also smells terrible. I mean it when I say the smell is vile. It’s almost like something has died in his turban.” Draco said.

“It moves when no one is looking. Or when Quirrell is turned away from me. It’s really creepy.” Harry said.

Hermione nodded, “I noticed it too since we sit at the same desk. When he is turned away from us, the turban moves. But not with other students.”

“It is a mystery. What should we do about it?” Draco asked quietly.

“I don’t know, but I don’t ever want to be alone with him. There is something wrong with that man. I’m going to do some research. Should we tell Professor Snape?” Hermione said equally as quiet.

Harry and Draco nodded, and Draco said, “Maybe when we have something more concrete. We don’t want to be throwing ideas that are not helpful out there.” They had reached Snape’s office and knocked. When Professor Snape told them to enter, they saw Professor Quirrell speaking to him. Snape looked angry. Quirrell was stammering and speaking quietly to Snape.

“Quirrell, enough. Get out. I need to take care of these students. They have an appointment, you do not. You will not get the information you want from me.” Snape said.

Quirrell had stilled and looked between the three students and Snape. “Very well. But this con…conversation is not over.” And he left the room.

Draco and Harry had moved in such a way as to put Hermione behind them and so they were between her and Quirrell. Snape looked at them questioningly. He waved his wand and his door closed and was warded.

“Tell me why you stood between Ms. Granger and Professor Quirrell as if he would attack her,” Snape ordered.

Hermione stepped forward, “He scares me. There is something not right about him. He makes me more nervous than everyone else. And his turban moves when his back is too Harry.”

“A woman’s intuition is nothing to be taken lightly. What about him makes you scared? Do you think he will attack you?”

She shook her head, “No, but I feel like he is dangerous. I don’t ever want to be left in a room with him alone. If he were to ever give me a detention, I would not do it. I would ask to have someone in the room with me.”

Snape nodded, putting what he already knew about the man together with what Hermione said, “I will look into it. If for some reason you see yourself in detention with him, come to me, and I will handle it. You will have detention with me instead. Not that you would ever get detention, correct?” he smirked, at Hermione’s blush, he continued, “Is that suitable? I agree there is something not quite right about him. Be on your guard, but don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Professor. That means a lot.” Hermione said quietly. Draco smiled at his Godfather. The man was quiet and scary to most students, but not to him and his two best friends.

“Try not to get detention with Quirrell though. I would rather not have to come up with detention for you, Ms. Granger. Have you finished your essay on the shrinking potion?”

Draco spoke up, “Yes sir, we already finished all our homework for next week. We are planning on relaxing and enjoying spending time with mum this weekend.”

Snape nodded and motioned for the three students to take a clump of floo powder. Draco tapped the spell that would keep Hermione from becoming motion sick and stepped into the floo, excited to go home.  

 


	14. Hermione's Birthday

Narcissa was waiting patiently for her sons and their friend to come through the floo. She had missed Draco and Harry. The floo activated and out stepped Draco, who flew into his mother's arms and started crying.

"I am ok, little dragon. Don't worry so about me." Narcissa said rubbing his back and comforting her son. The floo activated again and a young girl with frizzy brown hair stepped out. "Draco, do you want to introduce me to your friend?"

Draco turned and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes, mum, this is Hermione Granger. She is my very best friend."

Hermione had stepped forward with her hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Black. I'm glad to see you are out of St. Mungo's."

"Ms. Granger, please call me Narcissa. I am hoping we will be friends. I am happy to have you in my home and to be out of St. Mungos as well."

"Please call me Hermione then. I would like to be your friend as well if that is ok?"

Harry had arrived by floo at this point and hugged Narcissa. Draco was standing with Hermione as they watched Harry and Narcissa. "He needed a mum so badly," Hermione said quietly. Draco nodded.

Snape came through the floo and greeted Narcissa. "You should not be standing."

"I feel fine Severus. If I don't walk around some, my strength will not return." Narcissa said waving off his concern.

"How long has she been standing, Draco?"

"She was standing at the floo when I arrived," Draco said looking at his mum, worriedly.

Snape growled, "Sit down Narcissa. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Even if you are feeling stronger, you don't need to push yourself yet."

"Very well, please follow me to the living room. Have you eaten breakfast yet? I can have the elves make some breakfast."

"We could eat," Draco said. "We didn't eat very much this morning. We were too excited."

Narcissa smiled at her son as he sat on the couch near her. Hermione sat in the chair closest to Draco. Harry sat on Hermione's other side. Narcissa noticed the way the three friends walked around one another and agreed with Severus. They were very connected. She sometimes could see auras. And she planned to try this afternoon once she had rested.

"Meda is out for an hour. She wanted to be here when you arrived but was called into the hospital to help in the emergency area. I also hear that it is your birthday weekend, Hermione. Is there any kind of food you would like to eat?" Narcissa asked smirking at the girl.

"Please don't make a big deal of my birthday. I want to get to know you and celebrate you being well." Hermione said shyly, shrinking into herself.

"Pish posh. You deserve to be celebrated more than I do. Do you like chocolate cake? Or treacle tart?"

"I prefer chocolate cake," Hermione said quietly looking at her hands. Her parents had always celebrated her birthday quietly. She hadn't had friends before Harry and Draco, and it felt odd to her to be around strangers for her birthday.

"I will let the elves know. What do your parents do in the Muggle world?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

So, Hermione spent the morning answering all the questions that Narcissa had for her. Snape left after eating breakfast with them. All through breakfast, Narcissa asked questions. She included the boys by asking about their classes from their first two weeks of school.

Narcissa found the girl who had become friends with her sons charming and fascinating. Hermione was polite and kind. Narcissa noticed that the three children sat at the table at the same time. Severus had written to her that week about what he had noticed in the three friends, and she noticed it as well. If anything, it was more pronounced away from Hogwarts that the three worked as one unit. The more time that went by, the closer the friends would become. She vowed to try to view their auras later. She had to know how they were reacting to one another.

Andromeda returned by lunchtime, and Hermione loved talking to her about her job at the hospital. Hermione had the same thirst for knowledge that Draco had.

"Why don't you three go outside into the garden and run or fly off some energy. Ms. Granger, I understand that you are not a fan of flying, so if you want anything to do if the boys decide to fly, come find me. We can pull some weeds in the greenhouses." Aunt Meda told them.

"Please call me Hermione. I will be fine watching the boys, I think." Hermione said smiling.

"Only if you call me Aunt Meda." Meda smiled at her. Hermione nodded and followed the boys outside.

It was true that Hermione was not a fan of flying. A part of the problem was that Madame Hooch was teaching fifty-first years at a time. There was no one on one time. Hermione needed someone to teach her who would spend time teaching the mechanics of flying. Draco had offered to help her learn.

So, while Harry took to the sky to fly a few laps, Draco stood with Hermione next to two brooms. He showed her the basics of mounting of a broom and how to push off correctly. The week before had been their third flying lesson and Neville had fallen off the broom each class. This only made Hermione more nervous.

"If you don't want to learn, you don't have too. There are other ways of getting places. Floo, portkey, and apparating being three. Of course, apparition isn't until we are seventeen, but flying is not necessary." Draco said kindly feeling the fear that was coming off Hermione in waves.

"I want to learn, I just hate that class," Hermione said looking at him.

"Ok, then let's get you on the broom. Here, stand in front of me. I will mount the broom first and you can sit in front of me. Then we will just push off and hover. We won't go anywhere else. Do you want me to do the charm for motion sickness?"

"Yes please." She looked less nervous knowing the first time she was off the ground would be with Draco. She stood next to him and waited for him to mount, then he leaned back for her to mount the broom.

"Are you ready?" he whispered the charm on her ear and once she nodded, they pushed off and hovered three feet off the ground. "Grab the handle instead of my arms." Hermione had held onto Draco's arms instead of the broom.

"I don't think I can do that, Draco. I'm terrified of letting go and falling off." Hermione squeaked out. She was shaking.

Draco realized her problem. "Let's teach you how to fall off from low heights without injuring yourself. You are most afraid of the fall, right?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, when Uncle Ted gets home, I will ask him to cast cushioning charms, and you will learn to fall correctly. Trust me, it is easy and then you won't have to worry so much. For that matter, we may want to teach Neville when we get back to school." Draco said looking thoughtful.

"Ok, can we go back to the ground now?" Hermione shrieked, still holding onto his arms and shaking like a leaf.

Draco lowered them slowly to the ground. She stepped off the broom and waited for him to dismount the broom and flung herself at him, crying. "You're safe, Hermione. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I felt so out of control. I was so scared of falling. I hate flying!" Draco wisely did not state the obvious of they were barely three feet off the ground. He held her close and allowed her to cry her fear out.

He heard Harry land next to them. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I hate flying. I'm sorry Draco. I don't know what overcame me. I just couldn't hold in the fear and cry all over you." Hermione apologized.

"You can cry on me anytime. I'm always here for you." Draco said giving her his handkerchief.

"Do you want to do something else? We can go inside and start researching what could be wrong with Quirrell." Harry asked knowing that Hermione was overwhelmed. He knew that feeling well. She had only been in the magical world a few weeks, and Harry only a few weeks longer than her.

Hermione laughed, "where would we start though?"

"Hexed turbans?" Harry asked with a smile. They laughed at his joke and walked inside.

"Mum, where is Hermione going to stay the night? I forgot to show her the house." Draco asked when he walked into the kitchen where his mum and aunt were talking.

"She will stay in Dora's room. Dora won't be home this weekend. She is on assignment. That will be her room anytime that she stays. Hermione, dear, you can change anything you want in the room. Make it your own. Dora is home so rarely now, that she can stay in the guest room if she is here when you are." Aunt Meda said.

"I couldn't displace her. She sounds so nice, I don't want her to be mad or feel like I'm replacing her." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Dear, she was the one that suggested this change. She wants the room to have more use." Aunt Meda explained.

Hermione looked unconvinced, "If you're sure." She was twisting her hands in anxiety.

"Let's go show you the library!" Draco said excited grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her to the stairs.

"Not the library! Draco, she will never leave!" Harry complained good-naturedly. But he bounded up the stairs after them, laughing at the change in Hermione's magic. She seemed excited now, rather than anxious.

The three friends spent most of the weekend either outside teaching Hermione how to fall, with Uncle Ted's help or upstairs in the library trying to find a reason a turban would move. Hermione did learn to fall, it took Draco and Harry caught her the first few times before she could fall on the cushioned ground in a tuck and roll. They found nothing at all on cursed turbans. It was very frustrating.

Harry gave up more often than Draco and Hermione did, mostly because he had a harder time concentrating. He sometimes felt a little out of place with his two studious friends. But they both understood how he felt and would stop and play wizards chess or do something else altogether.

Narcissa had scheduled an appointment for the following week for Harry to get his eyes examined. He would be removed from school for the afternoon for the examination. He was glad because as much as his friends tried to help, he was falling behind in class.

The boys helped Hermione decorate her room. Draco took them to the attic to look through the old furniture and paintings. Harry found a fun painting that was done by one of Uncle Ted's wizard friends. It was of a Quidditch game when the seeker captured the snitch. Harry decided it belonged in his room. Hermione found a few landscapes that helped keep her calm. There were also some lovely plum curtains for the window in her room. Dora had a desk and a bed, so she didn't really need furniture.

As they were leaving the attic, she found a lovely armchair that was lavender and soft to sit in. Draco called one of the house elves to help them transport their items to their rooms. Since house-elf magic was meant for moving objects easily, the elves did not mind helping their young master.

Hermione was slowly becoming accustomed to seeing Uncle Ted. Draco and Harry sat him down when he got home the first evening and explained that Hermione may be skittish around him and not to take offense. The best thing would be for him to announce his presence if she didn't notice him and try not to be in a room alone with her. This was relatively easily done. The boys hardly left her side anyway. Uncle Ted wanted an explanation as to why but understood that it was Hermione's story to tell.

Sunday morning came quietly. The children slept in but still woke before the rest of the castle would have if they had been there. Hermione found a pile of presents for her on the table at breakfast. There was also a letter from her parents. Harry had allowed her to send Hedwig to her parents with a letter, so they could send any presents they had easily.

Everyone sat at the table and waited while Hermione opened her gifts. From her parents was a pen and notebook set in Gryffindor colors. The pens even wrote in gold gel ink. Her mother knit her a scarf in her house colors. She was excited about winter!

From Harry, there was a book on the basics of flying. She smiled at the thoughtful gift. Aunt Meda and Uncle Ted had gotten her a book bag that was expandable. She could now carry many more books back to her dorm from the library! Narcissa had found a lovely hair clip that was charmed to stay in even in her frizzy hair. She had also given her a book on hair and beauty charms.

Narcissa spoke up when Hermione opened her gift, "It is hard to be a young girl, and you are lovely. I want you to feel comfortable. This in no way is a slight to you. I would have given it to my own daughter had I had one. A girl needs help sometimes." Hermione smiled and thanked her. She knew the book was not meant as a slight but as a help.

Hermione chose to open Draco's present last. It was a lovely winter coat that was fur lined and perfect for the drafty castle. Inside the coat, there was a hidden pocket for her wand and another specifically designed for a book, so if she wanted to go outside to read, she could put the book in the pocket to protect it.

After she opened each gift, she hugged the giver, even Uncle Ted. She felt truly happy to have such great friends and an extended family that truly cared for her.

Once breakfast and presents were complete, Sunday continued much like the day before, with flying practice in the morning and some research in the afternoon. At dinner, a beautiful chocolate cake was served, and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Hermione.

Professor Snape arrived, after dessert, to escort the students back to the castle. Hugs were given all around. Each student promised to write and to look out for one another. The adults did not know what they had been doing in the library all day, and Draco, Harry, and Hermione wanted to keep it that way.

Once the three students went through the floo, Narcissa asked Snape to keep an eye out for the three of them. And explained that they had been holed up in the library much of the weekend doing research. It sounded suspicious to her, and Snape agreed that his three students were probably up to something. She also explained that she hadn't gotten a chance to see the children's aura's because she had been so weak still but would try the next time they came home. Snape nodded and left.

When he arrived by floo, his students were waiting on him and asked if he had made any headway with Professor Quirrell. Since Snape had not spoken to the man all weekend, he could answer honestly that he hadn't. Snape did encourage them to go straight to their dorm and not worry about anything.

When they arrived at their common room, Hermione remembered something Dumbledore had said at the welcome feast. "Do you remember that Dumbledore warned us of something? He said that access to the third-floor corridor was forbidden. Why would that be? This is a castle full of students, and some of them were rebellious. What could be there that makes the corridor forbidden? And do you think it's to Professor Quirrell?"

Draco looked thoughtful, thinking back to the welcome feast and what Dumbledore had said. "He also warned us against entering the Forbidden Forest, but that is mostly because of the dangerous magical creatures that are inside. I know there is a centaur herd, and they do not like humans."

"Could he be hiding some sort of dangerous creature?" Harry asked. He was lounging in an armchair in the corner of the room. Draco and Hermione were sharing a love seat.

"There is only one way to find out," Draco said. "We need to see if we can get in there. I think Quirrell may be after whatever is in that corridor."

"We can't know that for sure. It could just be that it is under construction." Hermione said, unsure of breaking the rules.

"Then he would have said it was under construction, not forbidden. We can at least go near it and see if we can hear something." Harry said.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared. What if Mr. Filch found us? He would throw us in detention for sure." Hermione warned.

Draco looked a little frightened at the thought. Mr. Filch was well known for his horrible treatment of students in detention, especially since he felt he was being mistreated for not being allowed to use chains and whips on the children.

"Ok, let's continue to do some research. Who knows, maybe we will find something in the library." Draco said, agreeing with Hermione on the danger. "Maybe we could talk with Hagrid. He may know something since he works with the creatures in the forest."

"When Hagrid took me to my vault, the day I met you, Draco, we also made a stop that he said was for Dumbledore. But it was just a tiny package. Smaller than a book in size and wrapped up in brown paper." Harry said agreeing that they should visit Hagrid.

"You didn't tell me that. Do you remember the vault number? There was a break-in at Gringotts, but the report said the vault had been emptied earlier that day." Draco asked putting pieces together.

"It was vault 713. I also met Professor Quirrell at the Leaky Cauldron before we went to Gringotts. He was nervous and wouldn't shake my hand."

Draco looked excited, "I think we need to write down the facts because the vault that was attempted to be robbed was 713. Do you know what this means?" Hermione looked thoughtful, and Harry shook his head no. "Professor Quirrell tried to rob the vault. He failed because it was already taken out earlier by Hagrid. Whatever was in that vault is here at Hogwarts. I would bet money on it. Did Hagrid tell you where he was taking the package?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, said he was bringing it here to Dumbledore. That Dumbledore trusts him with important things like that."

Hermione was nodding and pulled out her new notebook and pen set from her parents. She wrote down what they knew for sure. When it was put down on paper, it certainly looked like Quirrell was guilty of something.

"I will agree to walk near the corridor, on one condition," Hermione stated. The boys nodded, "We tell Professor Snape of our suspicions. He should receive the same respect we asked of him. This may help him in finding out what is wrong with Quirrell. But we also need to go talk to Hagrid."

The boys nodded, "Let's go talk to Hagrid first and then share what we have learned with Snape. We need to make sure an adult is aware of what is going on. So tomorrow, Harry, can you send a letter to Hagrid asking to have tea with him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he would love that, I'm sure," Harry said sounding excited.

"Good, now I would like to go to bed. Good night boys." Hermione said, packed up her notebook in her bag and went upstairs. The boys stayed in the common room and spoke with the Weasley twins who were trying to think of new jokes to play on their younger brother Ron.


	15. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not check out on me in this chapter. Some of the plot is "borrowed" from Sorcerer's Stone, but I honestly couldn't figure out an easy way to get Harry into the forest. BUT that is really, the only thing borrowed. Answers are given to some assumptions, and questions will be raised. I really hope you like this chapter though. It was very difficult to write. :) Everything is owned by the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this. I just really enjoy writing using these characters.

Monday morning started stormy and freezing. All three friends met in the common room like normal but agreed to put off talking to Hagrid until the storm blew over. They already had to go out in the storm for Herbology. There was no reason to get wet twice in one day.

They spent their extra time in the library but found nothing of import on cursed turbans or why it would move.

"Should we go speak to Professor Snape about what we are suspecting? Or visit the third-floor corridor?" Harry asked, shutting a book violently. He was tired of reading, especially when he could barely see the words. He would be leaving the next day for his eye exam.

"Let's go right after dinner to the third-floor corridor. I think that is the only way to progress in our research," Hermione grudgingly admitted. She was still nervous about Filch finding them and putting them in detention but knew it needed to be done.

Draco nodded, "After we visit the corridor, we can go see Professor Snape." They each stood up and put the books they had been reading back. "I think if we are just walking along and talking to each other, we can 'just happen' to stand in front of the door. It could work. We won't enter the corridor, just stand on the outside of the door." Hermione and Harry nodded as the left the library.

After the three had eaten dinner, they left before most of the Great Hall before most of the rest of the school. It would be easier to hear if the corridors were not full of their noisy fellow students. They walked along, talking about Harry's upcoming eye exam. Harry was nervous to go without his friends but knew there was no real reason for them to attend the exam.

They arrived at the third-floor corridor and stood listening quietly when a voice said behind them, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, what are you doing outside this door?" Professor Snape asked pointedly. He had noticed their exit from the Great Hall and followed them to investigate. He didn't think they were doing anything dangerous until he saw where they were headed.

The three students jumped and turned around looking guilty. They exchanged glances and Draco spoke, "Sir, can we talk in your office?"

Surprised by the request, Snape nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the dungeons. No one spoke as they walked. They knew that pictures had ears, literally in the castle and could report back to those they did not trust.

Once arriving in Snape's office, he conjured a third chair and placed it next to the other two in front of his desk and motioned for the three students to sit.

"Now, will you tell me what you were doing outside  _that_  corridor? Please tell me you were not going to go through the door." Snape said as he sat in his chair and placed his hands flat on his desk waiting.

"We have a lot we want to discuss, sir. We aren't sure what we have discovered exactly, but we have theories," Hermione said, and the three friends explained all their theories about Quirrell and the small package from Gringotts.

Snape listened, but his expression revealed nothing. He was surprised by how very close the children were to the truth. These three students were more observant than Dumbledore would ever give a student credit for.

Finally, once they finished explaining, he spoke quietly, "I cannot confirm or deny anything that you have said. I would suggest not looking into cursed turbans though. It could be something else. I have been observing Quirrell myself and agree with you about the oddity of his actions. He does seem to be after the object that was brought here. Do not, and I repeat, do not enter the third-floor corridor. Quirrell is dangerous. Go to his class but do not garner his interest."

"Why is he allowed to continue to teach at Hogwarts if he is dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore is focused on the greater good. Not the good of children. Minerva, Filius, and Pomona are aware of this and will protect the students to the best of our ability," Snape explained. He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of his students. "I promise on my magic, I will protect you three."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione nodded and stood.

"Mr. Potter, come to my office in the morning to floo home for your eye exam."

Harry turned and nodded again then walked out the door. The three friends walked down the corridor.

As they were walking, a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Asqueroso. "I heard that your mummy was hit with a curse. Too bad she didn't die, Malfoy," he mocked with a sneer stepping towards the three friends.

Draco stepped forward, "Sod off, Asqueroso."

"I don't think I will. At least not until you tell me why you are down here. Class ended ages ago. And I happen to know that Snape hasn't given detention out yet this term. So, what were you doing? Spying on the Slytherins?" Asqueroso sneered.

Draco stood his ground, "Let us pass."

"No, you are a traitor. I think I will teach you a lesson." Asqueroso pulled out his wand and pointed it toward Hermione.

Hermione scoffed, "What are you going to do to me? It's only the third week at school. Cause me to float?"

"Oh, but I've learned a lot in the Slytherin dungeons. Wanna test the theory that I only know how to make you float?" Asqueroso sneered stepping toward her and waved his wand.

Suddenly, they heard a meow behind them. Each of the students froze, then turned toward the sound. It was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Filch was only seconds behind her, "What are you maggots doing out of your common rooms at this time of night?"

Draco stepped forward, in front of Hermione and said, "Sir, we were meeting with Professor Snape. Asqueroso stopped us and tried to duel us."

"Likely story. Detention! Meet me here at midnight. You will be going to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid." Filch snarled. The three friends stood in shock. There were only four hours until midnight.

"But sir, I wasn't doing anything." Asqueroso tried to plead with Filch.

"I don't care. You were caught out of bed after curfew. Detention or I will go to your head of house."

Asqueroso shook his head vigorously, "Don't tell Professor Snape. I will do detention with the wankers."

Draco, Hermione, and Harry didn't stay to hear what Filch said to Asqueroso but ran toward their common room. They needed to complete their homework before detention.

0o0o0o

Four hours later found the three friends walking towards the Entrance Hall. They were each wearing a warm cloak because even though it was Scotland in September, it was chilly and damp at night.

Mr. Filch was waiting for them in by the door. He held a lantern in his hands and nodded. Asqueroso came running from the dungeons. He was out of breath but didn't say anything.

"Lousy, no account kids. If only I could use my chains on you. You wouldn't be out past curfew. Hang you from your toes, I would," he mumbled to himself gruffly.

The friends looked at one another and shook their heads in disbelief. Hermione looked over at Asqueroso, who had gone pale. How had this man come to be the caretaker of Hogwarts? If he had been in the Muggle world, he wouldn't have a job around children. He was clearly unhinged.

Hagrid was waiting outside his cabin with a lantern and his giant boarhound. "Alright? We are going into the Forbidden Forest. There is an injured unicorn in there. We need to find it. I found blood not too far inside the forest. We should go as two groups. Asqueroso you go with Harry."

"Yeah, but we get Fang," Asqueroso said defiantly.

"Whatever, he is a coward, so much good it will do you. Hermione and Draco with me. Everyone ready?" Hagrid gave Asqueroso the second lantern and directed them to follow the path inside the forest.

Harry put a hand on Fang's back and walked alongside the great boarhound.

Draco and Hermione took hands and walked behind Hagrid.

"Look for unicorn blood. It looks like this," Hagrid said holding up a leaf that was brushed with a silver, mercury-like substance. I saw a path to the right with blood trails and another path to the left. Send up sparks if you find the injured unicorn. Do not go near. She will be skittish. You are in the forest, be smart." Hagrid ordered and sent the two boys off on the trail.

Hagrid walked with Draco and Hermione quietly following behind. They glanced up as Harry walked away from them, "Be careful Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and walked with fang and Asqueroso through the forest following the second trail of blood.

"This is utterly ridiculous. This is not a student's job. Why is this deemed a worthy punishment? Why couldn't detention have been writing lines instead of being inside a dangerous forest in the middle of the night." Asqueroso complained as they walked.

"Shut it, Asqueroso." Although, Harry did agree with the boy. They walked for half an hour and the blood became fresher and fresher looking.

They walked around a huge tree and saw it. A beautiful, ethereal unicorn lay on its side with a black figure stooping over it.

Pain filled Harry's scar. He put his hand to his head and fell to the ground in agony. Asqueroso, with the lantern, and Fang took off running in the opposite direction. Harry was alone, with only the moon through the leaves and branches as light, with a dark figure that moved along the ground like a snake with a cloak on. Harry saw silver blood dripping from the figure's mouth. He tried to move away from the stalking figure, but his back hit the tree. The cloaked figure came, and Harry heard horse hooves beating from behind him.

The figure moved away quickly into the darkness of the forest. A centaur leaped from over a tree root to Harry's right, landing where the figure had been only seconds before.

"Mr. Potter, the forest is dangerous for you. Why are you here?" the centaur asked turning to look where the figure had disappeared.

"Detention. I'm not alone. Hagrid is here somewhere." Harry said haltingly.

The centaur regarded Harry for a moment before holding out a hand, "I am Firenze. There is much you need to know. And only a small portion I can tell you and not offend the laws of my kind. Come, I will take you to Hagrid." Harry grabbed Firenze's hand and used it to help climb on the centaur's back. His coat was a dark brown, and soft. Firenze's head was covered in long, wavy brown hair. Harry held onto the centaur's waist as he walked quickly through the forest.

"Mr. Potter, what do you know of the night you were given that scar?"

"Only that my parents died before me. My mother died for me." Harry said tears welling in his eyes.

Firenze turned slightly to regard the boy, "You were marked as an equal to the Dark One. He chose you but it will be his downfall."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"The otter and the dragon will be your guardians. The Shadow is to be trusted. The shrewd one has too much stacked against his plan for the greater good. The stars do not align with his plan. The stars are fighting against it, but for you. The Dark One will come back when no one will expect it. Watch your back, Mr. Potter, the stars foretell more than one enemy and more than one target." Firenze said quietly.

Other horse hooves were heard behind them. "Firenze stop! What are you? A pack mule?" A grey centaur shouted.

"This is Harry Potter. I am merely returning him to Hagrid."

"You know what the law says about speaking with humans," the grey centaur spoke sternly.

"Aye, I do. But he needs to leave the forest and never return. What I am doing is not against what the stars foretell." Firenze countered turning to continue toward the edge of the forest.

"Fine but return to the herd when you have completed this task." The grey centaur commanded.

Firenze nodded his head and cantered through the forest. A few moments later, brought them to a clearing with Hagrid, Hermione, Draco, Fang, and Asqueroso waiting for him.

"Firenze, I'm glad you found 'im," Hagrid said in greeting. "Alright there Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry said dismounting the centaur. "Thank you, Firenze. You saved my life."

"Remember what I told you, Harry Potter. And do not come back into the forest. It is not safe," Firenze turned toward Hagrid, "Hagrid, why is Harry Potter in the forest? You know he is not safe here."

"Detention, I will take care of it," Hagrid said, "Thank you Firenze."

Firenze glanced at the other three students, then turned and galloped away into the dark forest.

"Let's get you four back to the castle. I will find the unicorn later." Hagrid ordered.

"We found the unicorn, but someone was drinking its blood," Harry explained quietly.

Hagrid stopped walking, "Are you sure? Those who drink unicorn blood will live a cursed life, a half-life."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione fell into step behind Hagrid. Harry was thinking about all the things that he had learned tonight. He was also sure that it was Voldemort who was in the forest with him tonight. Asqueroso didn't say anything on the way back from the forest. At the Entrance Hall, Asqueroso ran to the dungeons to his common room.

Hagrid bid the friends go directly to their common room and to sleep. They were safe now. He turned and walked out of the castle doors.

The three friends stood for a moment, "let's hurry. I have so much to tell you." Harry spoke quietly.


End file.
